Truth?
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: They were leading a happy life, until one day Rukia found out that Ichigo was having an affair. His 'woman' was pregnant too. Was the baby his? The truth revealed in chapter 13. The finally chapter 16 uploaded. Ended
1. Chapter 1

Rukia woke up when the sun rays hit her face. Then she felt a hand pulled her body closer to a muscular body. Rukia smiled knowing that hand belongs to her husband. Slowly she turned her body towards the sleeping Shinigami beside her. It was hard to turn a body with a bloated stomach.

'He does look cute when he asleep with those scowl and bright orange hair' Rukia said to herself. She shook his shoulder gently and called his name few times. Ichigo opened his eyes, looking at the cute, big, violet eyes of Rukia.

Rukia smiled and Ichigo too. Then Ichigo claimed Rukia's lips with his. The bleach haired shinigami smiled when they broke apart. Both of them had been very happy couple since they knew that they love each other so much.

Rukia felt a small kick from inside. Their baby was kicking his mother. Ichigo noticed when Rukia placed her hand on her stomach and her expression changed.

"The baby kicked you again?"

Rukia nodded. Ichigo placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Hey, don't hurt your mommy okay?" Ichigo whispered as he was talking to their first baby. "I'll protect you and mommy with everything I got. And no one can ever replace both of you inside here" Ichigo placed his hand on his chest. Rukia let out a smile. Ichigo then kissed Rukia's stomach and claimed her lips once again before he jumped down from the bed and walked into the bathroom, getting ready for work as a doctor.

Rukia's P.O.V

Rukia walked outside, taking breath in the fresh morning air. The fresh air was so relaxing and good for my baby, Rukia thought. Then the will-be mother decided for a walk around the park.

The Karakura park is very big and very beautiful from any view. It had a very beautiful landscape with the trees planted where they supposed to be and birds here and there. Some old people sitting on the bench giving the birds grains while some reading newspaper.

Rukia decided to walk around the park looking at the nice view. She walked across the bridge to the other side of the park. There are several benches and Rukia decided to sit on one of those.

Few minutes later, she saw something she wished she never see. Ichigo was walking with another beautiful woman, a pregnant beautiful woman. The bleach hair shinigami then led the pregnant woman to a bench and carefully she sat down. He sat beside her, talking about something and Ichigo… looked as happy as he is with Rukia.

Rukia saw this made her felt so angry and betrayed. Why would Ichigo lied on her? Her heart said. But her mind said 'she must be her patient. Ichigo wouldn't do that right?' Rukia decided to listen to what they are talking about.

"… I love you. This baby of Ichi going to be born exactly next to my birthday. No worries. I'll be there when you need me" Ichigo said caringly with his hand on the woman stomach.

"I love you, baby. You are going to have a brother soon. Daddy's wife is pregnant. Your daddy going to protect you and your mother from anything" Ichigo said with a smile on his face. The woman smiled also.

"What about your wife? Did you tell her about this?" the woman said.

"Nope. She didn't have to know about this. We can keep this as a secret right?" the woman nodded.

Ichigo didn't realize at all that Rukia was listening to the conversation between him and the woman. Rukia silently cried. How, the man that she loves the most, can betrayed her just like that? Didn't he said that he loved their baby and her? Or was it just an act?

Then both Ichigo and the woman walked away from the place, still not noticed Rukia. The former 13th Division shinigami decided to walk back home. Her head still full of questions.

Rukia walked back home, crying. Upon reaching their house, Rukia received a call from her husband.

"Hey honey. I won't come home this afternoon, kay. I got some appointments and lunch with some doctors. Also maybe I'll be late for dinner. I love you so much" Ichigo said quickly and cut the line as soon as he finished talking.

'Liar!' Rukia cried again. She slammed the door of their bedroom. Then she slid down on the floor, crying. What she saw had been kept playing inside her mind.

'Why must he lie to me? Am I not beautiful enough for him? Am I so stupid not to know that Ichigo had affair with some girls out there?' Rukia questions herself. Tears falling down like a broken dam.

Suddenly some small kicks from inside her stomach. Their baby is kicking Rukia again. Usually Rukia will smile every time the baby kicks but this time, only tears fall dawn. She placed her hand on the stomach.

"I'm so sorry baby. Your daddy doesn't love you and your mommy. He had found another woman that is more beautiful than your mother and not stupid as your mother. I'm sorry." More tears fall on her stomach. The baby kicks again and again and again. Remembered what Ichigo had said to the baby earlier made her wanted to vomit. 'Liar. Freaking bastard!'

The kicks from her baby hurt Rukia so much plus with her broken heart right now. Suddenly Rukia felt like there was no more air around her. She had some difficulties to breathe. The oxygen seemed didn't want to enter her lungs. The baby had stopped kicking soon after Rukia felt the difficulties. She tried and tried to breathe for the sake of the baby. Rukia didn't want the baby to drown.

Seconds later, Rukia felt unconscious in her bedroom. Her light yellow clothes suddenly spotted with blood here and there.


	2. Chapter 2

Truth?

Ichigo put the receiver back then he laid on the chair. A smile had decorated his face. It wasn't so hard to lie to Rukia because she usually trusts everything he said. But then, suddenly a guilty feeling came to him.

'I shouldn't lie to her. She is a great woman! Why am I doing this to her!?' He sighed. The Shinigami then placed his head in his hands palms, thinking. He sighed again. The memories between him and Rukia played like a video in his mind.

**Flashback **

Ichigo was badly injured in the war between Soul Society and Aizen. He had been under 4th Division's care for about a month to heal his soul completely and also about a month with Rukia, where she had taken very good care of him since she wasn't badly hurt in the war.

On his last day at Soul Society, both of them went up the hill and spent all day there.

"Ichigo… you'll be back to Karakura tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah" the shinigami looked so gloomy. He tried to avoid contact with her eyes

"So… why do you look so down?"

"Because I have to leave you here. We maybe will never see each other again" this time Ichigo looked deep into her eyes. He stood up and took her hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since Aizen is dead, maybe Soul Society won't need my help anymore. Both worlds are now peace. No more Arrancar or anything. Just humans, Souls, Shinigamis, and Hollows. You guys can take care of the hollows without my help, right? So it means that we both will never see each other again."

Both of them silence for a moment or two. Ichigo really didn't want to leave Rukia. Somewhere inside, his heart saying that he really needs Rukia. That he couldn't live without her by his side.

"Rukia… I want to tell you something but please don't get angry"

Rukia nodded and looked into his auburn eyes.

"I…I love you Rukia…"

Rukia surprised to what the orange-haired shinigami in front of her had said. The petite shinigami took his hands and brought it to her chest. Slowly tears fell from her eyes and to his hands.

"Hey, are you okay? I don't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry"

She shook her head. "I'm fine…I never knew that you love me Ichigo. I…I love you too" the girl looked at his face with a smile. Ichigo smiled and slowly he bent down to claim her lips. For the first time, both of them didn't care what happen around them. Both of them were now inside their own world.

**End of flashback**

Once again he sighed. He knew that he shouldn't lie to her. Rukia is the first woman that he had ever fell loved with. He also knew that Rukia had loved him very much ever since. He still remembered when the day he proposed her up at the hill.

**Flashback**

"Hey Rukia, do love me?"

"Of course I do, stupid. Why?"

"Em? Nothing" with hand inside his pocket. There was something inside his pocket; a little red, soft box.

"Let's go home. It's getting late. Nii-sama will kill you if you don't send me home right now." Rukia stood up, waiting for the orange-haired shinigami beside her to get up too.

"Wait!" he said, as he gripped Rukia's wrist.

"What now?" Rukia asked as Ichigo dropped on his knee and took out the red box.

"Kuchiki Rukia… Will you be my wife?" Ichigo slowly asked. Rukia looked very astonished at Ichigo's proposal. Slowly the petite shinigami took his hands and made him stand up. Then she placed her head on Ichigo's chest and cried.

"Ichigo… I'm… I'll be happy to be your wife!" Rukia looked at her boyfriend with a smile. The orange-haired shinigami let out a special smile. Both of them kissed for a long time.

**End of flashback**

Ichigo suddenly felt so uneasy but he didn't know why. The feeling came when he thought about Rukia. 'Maybe something had happen to her?' The orange-haired doctor tried to dial his house number but no one answered and then he tried Rukia's phone. No one answered either.

--

Renji walked with his ex-taichou to Rukia's house. Both of them had decided to pay a visit to the little pregnant Shinigami.

"Kuchiki-taichou how's Rukia? I've lost contact with her since her marriage with that baka" the red-haired shinigami still pissed when he knew that she had fallen in love with his rival.

"She is doing fine" Byakuya said as cold and strict as ever. Renji nodded.

"We're here!" There in front of them was a medium sized single story house owned by Ichigo. It was quite a beautiful one. With a big grin on the red blazing haired Shinigami's face, he knocked on the door several times. No answer from inside.

"Did you or did you not call Rukia before we came here?" a very strict voice from the most handsome captain in Gotei 13.

"Yeah I did. She said that she'll wait for us" he replied with a worried expression on his face. He knocked again but still no one answer. Byakuya felt that something was wrong, walked up to the door and slowly twisted the knob. The door was unlocked.

"Rukia!?" both shinigami shouted as they entered the living room.

"No one is here. Wanna come and look inside?"

Byakuya nodded and both started their search for the petite shinigami. Both of them split up; Byakuya went to the back of the house and its area while Renji went to rooms at the front part of the house. The cold taichou looked at the pictures hanging on the hallway. 'Well, they looked they had perfect times. I'm glad that Rukia is happy with that boy. It's not a bad choice to take him as my brother-in-law" a smile appeared on his face. Slowly he walked from a picture to a picture until he heard…

"KUCHIKI-TAICHOU! COME QUICK! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH RUKIA!!"

Byakuya quickly run to place where he heard Renji's voice. When he reached there, he saw Renji bent down on the floor with a pool of blood and… Rukia lay unconscious with her dress covered with red stains. "RUKIA!!" he took her carefully from Renji. The raven-haired woman looked very pale, paler than usual.

"Renji! Call for an ambulance. Rukia condition is critical! Hurry!" Byakuya shouted as he tried to wake Rukia. He was worried about Rukia and the baby. Not just that, but the pool of blood had made Kuchiki-taichou very panicked.

"Hey Rukia…wake up! Open your eyes, please…" slowly he shook her shoulder slowly. Few seconds later, Rukia showed some movements then she opened her eyes.

"Ni...nii-ss...sa...samma…" then she coughed.

"Rukia…? Hey, please stay awake, kay… Renji already called for an ambulance. I'll ask him to call Ichigo. Don't worry…" his voice was slow and for the first time, the emotionless captain cried to see his most beloved sister like that.

"No! Please don't tell that bastard… He doesn't love me anymore, Nii-sama…" she coughed again before continued "he…he got another woman to replace me and that…that woman… is… pregnant… his…baby." Tears started to run down from her eyes to her pale eyes.

"What? That bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

"Nii-sama, please save my baby and… and… please take care of the baby… don't let him take my baby…" then Rukia passed out again.

"Hey Rukia! Wake up! Wake up!" Byakuya shook her pale body but no use. She already fainted.

"Kuchiki-taichou, the ambulance is here" Renji called and paramedics came with a stretcher and aid box. They had asked both taichous to get out of the way so that they can do their jobs.

"Kuchiki-taichou, what…what happen?"

"I don't know…but that bastard had lied to her… Don't tell him about her… I'm going to kill him!"

"What? Tell me what he had done to Rukia?"

"He…he got another woman pregnant with his baby. Rukia said that she wanted us to save and take care of her baby" Byakuya looked very angry. Renji's blood began to boil, "That bastard! I thought that he would take care of Rukia but now I see that it was a big mistake!"

While they were talking, the paramedics placed Rukia inside the ambulance and attached cords to support her all the way to the medical centre. Both Renji and Byakuya went inside the ambulance, sitting beside the unconscious Rukia.

--

Ichigo looked at the wedding picture that he had framed and placed it on his office table. 'Rukia… where are you right now? Aren't you supposed to be at home? Why didn't you pick up my calls?' the questions kept playing inside his mind. He then walked from here to there trying to erase the uneasy and guilty feeling but it was no use. He let out several sighs before walked out from his office to the cafeteria.

On his way down, he heard several ambulances sirens. Usually he didn't give attention but there was an ambulance that had made him looked carefully to the paramedics and persons that came out from the vehicle. The color of the unconscious pregnant woman hair had caught his eyes. 'It can't be her. It just can't be her!!'

Ichigo quickly ran towards the unconscious pregnant woman. His heart felt like being stabbed by tiny knives when he saw her face. 'Rukia!?' then Renji and his bother-in-law came out. Both of them looked like they wanted to eat the worried husband.

"Rukia! Byakuya, what's wrong with her? What had happened?" without he realized it tears slowly fell down. He tried to stop it but the tears kept falling down.

"Stop pretending as you care about her! I had made the biggest mistake in my life to choose you to be Rukia's husband! Bastard!" then he and Renji followed the nurses who had pushed Rukia to examination room leaving the dumbstruck, crying Ichigo.

A woman doctor went inside the examination room to exam Rukia. Nurses had standby in the room and they had connected cords and oxygen mask to make sure that Rukia will survive. About fifteen minutes later, they pushed Rukia into the operation theater.

"Dr. Kurosaki-san, we had to operate her. If not, you might lose both. Here, you know the procedure. Sign it" she handed Ichigo a piece of paper. Ichigo took it and slowly he signed the form with his tears fell on the paper.

"Nakashima-sensei, do what you've to do, but please save both of them! I can't live without them. Save Rukia and the baby, please!" more tears started to flood and fell from his eyes. The woman gave Ichigo a small smile and nodded before she went inside the operation room.

Ichigo looked at the doctor walking inside. 'Please save my family!' his knees began to shake as he walked to row of chair outside the operation theater. 'This is my entire fault! Is it because I lie to her? Just because I lie to her, I had to pay a big price by losing both of them? No! I can't!' more tears fell out from his eyes and his body began to tremble again.

'RUKIA DON'T DIE!'

* * *

Finally finished. Thanks to my Beta reader, Yasmin a.k.a SweetRimanceGirl 


	3. Chapter 3

Truth?

A doctor slowly injected some colourless fluid into one of Rukia's veins; to make sure that she will be unconscious until the operation is over. Then the doctor gave a signal to Nakashima-sensei. The dark hair doctor who's early 40's nodded. Paying as much attention as she could on the line that she had drew on Rukia's abdomen, she carefully dissected the skin until the end of the line. Blood started to ooze out from the wound.

"Sweats… and help me here, Suzuki-san. Watanabe-san, hold this" Nakashima-sensei still focusing to the opened wound.

* * *

Outside the operation room, the situation was tense between Ichigo with Renji and Byakuya. Ichigo had been trying to ask some questions about Rukia but both Renji and Byakuya kept ignoring the orange hair doctor. It had made Ichigo really, really angry.

"What the hell is wrong with both of YOU!? Just tell me what had happened to RUKIA!! GOD DAMN IT!" Ichigo couldn't control his anger. With Rukia inside the operation room with her life on the line and the baby's too, Ichigo's anger was uncontrollable. "DAMN!" he punched the hospital concrete wall. Slowly he slid his body down to sit on the blue plastic chair. Two drops of clear water made its way down leaving a couple of trail on Ichigo's cheek.

"Oh my god, please save Rukia and our little baby. Please, please, please!" Ichigo said to himself. More tears fell from his pair of auburn eyes. He tried to control his sobs but there was no way he could stop them. 'Rukia, please don't leave me! Please stay here with me!'

* * *

"Taichou, do we need to tell him about what Rukia had said to you?" Renji looked at the cold-blooded captain. The red haired shinigami felt guilty for not telling Ichigo what he should know.

"Are you crazy, Abarai? Hm? Don't you remember what I said?" Byakuya gave a glared to his ex-fuku-taichou.

"Sorry."

* * *

About hour later, finally a nurse came out. All three of them jumped off their seat and went to the tired looking nurse. "Kawasaki-san, is my wife okay inside there? How is she? And the baby?" Ichigo spitted all the questions that had been kept playing inside his mind. The nurse looked at Ichigo without any expression. "We're trying our best inside there sir. Just some difficulties, sir. Her blood. The hospital's blood bank is really short with her blood type. So…"

"Then, take mine! My blood is the same type with her. Take as much as you need to save her!" Ichigo said before the nurse could ever finish her sentence. Between three of them, only Ichigo has the same blood type as Rukia. Renji and Byakuya looked to each other. Rukia might not like this but in order to save her dear life, both of the Shinigami had to shut their mouth about Ichigo donating his blood.

The nurse brought Ichigo to a white room where she attached an IV tube to Ichigo's artery. The IV tube was jointed to an IV bag. A machine that was build to pump the blood was there, between the IV tube and the bag. Slowly the machine started to pump out Ichigo's blood the white bag started to fill with thick red liquid. Few minutes later, Ichigo started to feel dizzy because the lack of the blood. The machine automatically stopped when the IV bag is filled.

"Kurosaki-sensei, we're done here, sir. Now I've to be back in the OT room" Kawasaki took off the tube out of Ichigo's artery and the bag. Ichigo only nodded without any expression. He had been worrying about hid family until he couldn't even feel the pain when Kawasaki took the needle away.

* * *

Nakashima Hana-sensei the well known doctor in midwifery field looked very worried. They had taken the little infant out from his mother womb and he wasn't crying. They had to do the procedure to make sure the baby is okay. Sensei slowly placed the baby on a small table and gently, she flicked few times on the baby's foot. Few seconds later, the baby started to response by crying as loud as he can. "Good boy, good boy" A very deep exhaled air was released from Nakashima Hana-sensei's throat.

But that didn't last longer when suddenly, "Sensei! The mother! Her heart beats is slowing down and there are extremely large amount of blood flowing from the wound!" Sugihara-san, one of the nurses. The early 40's doctor quickly paid her attention on Rukia. Yes, it was true what Sugihara had said. Blood streamed down from the wound.

"Aizawa-san and Suzuki-san, both of you take care of the baby! Watanabe-san, Shinoda-san and Nagasawa-san, help me with this. Hold this right here. We need to stop the blood from flowing or she'll die because lack of blood. Kazuma-san, please attach the blood pack to her. Kawasaki-san, we need more blood and HURRY!" the dark brown almost black color hair doctor looked desperately to save Rukia.

Kawasaki ran out from the OT room to take some more blood packs. On her way out, she almost bumped into Ichigo. "Kawasaki-san? What's happening in there? How's Rukia and the baby?" Ichigo anxiously asked the light yellow hair girl.

"I can't tell you now! We need blood! AO's type. She's kinda losing too much blood inside there…"

"What the hell? Then take mine. I don't give the damn care how much you want them, just take it and save Rukia!" the orange hair Kurosaki guy shoved his arm in front of Kawasaki's face. "Just TAKE IT!!" Ichigo shouted. With guilty feeling, Kawasaki had to bring Ichigo into the bloods' room. Few minutes later, Kawasaki managed to transfer about two bags of blood.

* * *

It had been half hour since Kawasaki took his blood and it had been like forever Ichigo worrying about his boy and their baby. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Ichigo, aren't we suppose to eat lunch together at two? It's already ten minutes till three. Where are you?"

"I'm sorry. I can't be there. My wife, something had happened to her. I'm still in the hospital. I'm sorry…" sobs were between his words. He can't control himself from sobbing. Every time Rukia's name entered his mind it made him sobs even more.

"Oh my. Well, some other time then. I hope Rukia-san will be alright"

"Thanks. Say to the baby that his daddy loves him, 'kay… yeah love you too" he put his cell phone back inside his slack's pocket.

**I can't live, if living is without you.  
I can't give, I can't give any more.  
Can't live, if living is without you.  
Can't give, I can't give any more**.

The lyric suddenly entered his mind. That song was sung by Mariah Carey and it was one of Yuzu's favorite.

'Rukia… I can't live without you…' he whispered. Ichigo's tears started to fall again. He didn't know what was happening inside but one thing he did knew was he can't live without Rukia…

* * *

About an hour half later, finally they managed to control the situation. Doctor Hana Nakashima looked very exhausted after the thread that had sewed Rukia's abdomen was cut. After hours, everything was back to normal. Rukia and the baby were all stabile "Huh… We're done it… How's the baby? Is he fine? Suzuki-san?" She looked at her nurse. "The little boy is doing great, sensei" with a smile on her face.

"Good. Now we must make everything clean. "Nagasawa-san, Shinoda-san, please help me and Watanabe-san to clean her. We must clean the blood and everything. Suzuki-san and Aizawa-san both of you please bring the baby to the ICU and call Nakamura-sensei to check the boy." The tired doctor walked over Rukia and started to clean.

Ichigo jumped off his chair when the light went out. 'Please, make Rukia and our baby fine. Please!' Few seconds later, the door swung opened. This time Renji and Byakuya quickly on their feet. The nurses pushed the incubator from the OT room.

"Is that my little boy?" Ichigo looked inside the incubator. Suzuki-san nodded. He felt on his knees so he can have better look on his kid.

"Hey, boy. This is your dad, dear. I love you okay. I love you, I love you" his tears started to fall down. It's hard for him to see his most dear kid with those cords attached to his small pale little body.

"Sir, we'd to bring your son to Nakamura-sensei and to the ICU ward" Aizawa said to the sad father. Ichigo nodded and back on his feet. Renji looked at Ichigo. Somehow inside, he felt really guilty not telling him what Rukia had said to her NIi-sama. Renji couldn't take the boy from the orange hair person. It's just not fair for the boy and his father.

After the nurses brought Rukia's little dark hair boy to the ward, Nakashima-sensei finally came out. Her sky-blue operation gown was filled with red blood spots.

"Sensei how's Rukia? Is she fine?" he tried to see inside the OT room.

"Relax, she's fine, Ichigo-san. And, congratulation, you're a father now…" with a smile on her motherly-fatigued-looking face. She took off the gloves that she was wearing. With an encouraging smile, she stretched her hand out for a shake.

Ichigo swept off his remaining tears and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you, Nakashima-sensei. Thank you so much…" just after he finished his sentence, the nurses pushed out Rukia on the trolley who was attached with cords that transfer blood, oxygen and water to her pale body. Ichigo, Renji and Byakuya quickly ran towards the trolley. Ichigo took her hand and brought it to his check. "Rukia, I miss and love you 'kay…we… got… a boy…, you know. Thank you, Rukia and I love you…" he whispered to her ear. He tried to avoid his tears from falling. Then he kissed Rukia's pale cheek before letting her hand go.

Byakuya walked to the trolley. "I'll do what you wanted me to do after the baby is release from ICU…" he whispered then he gave a kiss on his little sister's cheek. Renji just stood a few feet away from Ichigo and Byakuya. 'Rukia, if it is true what you'd said, I'm going to kill this bastard and take your boy away from him. I'll make him pay for what he'd done to you!'

Then the nurses pushed Rukia away from them to the ICU ward. They are going to make sure that the new mother is going to be fine. "Well Kurosaki-kun, I'd to go now… Once again, congratulation. Take good care of your family…" Nakashima-sensei smiled to three of them and then she went off. Ichigo nodded and he tried to make his way to Rukia's ICU ward but Byakuya stood in front of him.

"When Rukia's boy is release from this hospital, I'll take him away from you. And if Rukia wakes up, don't you try to see her or come near her! You understand me, Kurosaki?!" Byakuya gave a death glared to Ichigo.

"Hu? Why? He's my son and I've the right to see Rukia or come near her because I'm her husband!"

"Just, shut up Kurosaki. You're not worth to be with Rukia! I thought that you're the best guy in this world for Rukia, but you're not! You such a bastard! Remember! We'll take your son away from you! You got that!?" Renji answered and both of them went away, leaving the confused doctor behind before he could even reply…

* * *

Wah finally finished. Well, I was rushing went I typed it. Urm... I won't update because mid term exam is just few days more... so Please gimme reviews. just press the purple 'GO' button to write review for me...

P/S: This is dedicated to RK since she lost the will to write her story!


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy! Look at this. I drew it myself!" a boy around four years old tugging Rukia's dress. Rukia looked puzzled but then she kneeled to level her height with the small boy's. The toddler handed the drawing to Rukia with a grin that she familiar with.

Rukia looked at the familiar looking doodles. There were three figures in the drawing; two adults and a child in a four-year-old point of view.

The boy noticed that his 'mommy' was staring at the picture. He started to say something but it seemed that Rukia didn't pay any attention to him. Something was not right about the picture.

"Mommy?" the boy looked at Rukia. He had been calling Rukia for the past one and half minute. "Mommmmyyy!" this time he shook her shoulder. Finally Rukia gave the little boy a reply.

"Who are they, boy?"

"Why are you calling me boy? My name is not 'boy'. It is Ryuu. Kurosaki Ryuu Ichiro. Oh, that is you and me and the red haired one is daddy" with another grin on his cute face.

"What's your father's name?"

"Mommy didn't remember daddy? His name is Abarai Renji" the boy gave Rukia a weird look.

'Renji?' she asked herself.

"What's your full name Ryuu?" Rukia asked.

"Ryuu Ichiro Kurosaki. Why?" the toddler looked at Rukia.

How could it possible that the boy name is Kurosaki but his father's name is Abarai Renji. What was happening right now?

Suddenly a huge reiatsu blasted from the spot she was standing. The blast had made everything disappeared including the boy and his drawing.

Rukia stared into the darkness. "Ryuu!? Ryuu!? Where are you!?" searching for the little boy for some explanation. But there was no answer in the dark pitch. For few minutes Rukia searched for the little boy until she finally gave up.

All of sudden, a voice appeared and somehow she knew the voice.

"Rukia, I love you. Wake up, kay. Our boy missed you already. I love you" then the voice disappeared.

"Ichigo?!"

The place where Rukia stood suddenly shaking as soon as the voice disappeared. The shaking was quite powerful and it made Rukia fell and lost consciousness.

-x-

It had been four days since the operation. Ichigo looked at Rukia who laid on the hospital bed. He just finished whispering to her. It will help and support the patient also to let they know that there are people who need them.

The orange haired husband kissed his wife forehead and hand. Then he stood up and went out from the ward. He walked to the isolated NICU ward where his little baby boy was placed; right after he was born. The little boy was doing great but the doctors need to place him in NICU for further inspection since the baby was born premature.

Ichigo entered the NICU. His boy was lying on a-some-sort of tray at the end of the ward. Cords and tubes were connected to his small body. Ichigo walked to him. Slowly, Ichigo touched the baby's hand and caressed it. Then Ichigo stroked the little boy's raven-orange hair gently; hopping that it won't hurt the baby.

"Sir…" a nurse called Ichigo politely.

The orange haired male turned around and saw a nurse in white uniform standing few feet behind him.

"Sir we need to check your baby now…" said the nurse.

Ichigo nodded before stroked his boy's hair once again and kissed his small forehead. Ichigo stepped back and went out from the NICU.

-x-

Rukia felt her body was very numb since there was still small amount of anesthetic flowing inside her small body. Slowly she opened her eyes. The white light above her head made she blinded for a moment. After blinking several times, Rukia finally got her eyes fixed with her surrounding.

'Where am I?' Rukia tried to sit up but the pain shot right through all over her small body. The pain didn't disappear even after awhile.

The doorknob suddenly turned and the door was opened. A tall, male figure appeared. It was Ichigo.

Ichigo saw his painful wife. He quickly ran towards her. Then he helped Rukia to lay back and pressed a button that flow a small amount of morphine into her body. Rukia tried to resist his help, but she knew she didn't had the energy to do so.

After few seconds, the pain finally gone as the morphine began its work. Rukia let out a relief sigh. 'Finally!' then she turned her gazed to her carrot-top husband.

"Every time the pain comes, press this little green button. It relief the pain. Now just get rest, okay?" Rukia replied with silence. No sound, not even movements.

Rukia looked at her husband, and then she turned her gaze to her stomach. Her face then filled with horror expression. "Ichigo… where is our baby?" after found out her stomach was flat and there was a big white fabric plaster on it.

"Don't worry. He's fine. Nakashima-sensei said he's doing really great" Ichigo took her pale hand and kissed it.

Rukia let out a relief sigh knowing that their child was fine. "A boy? You mean we got a baby boy?" when she noticed Ichigo said 'he'. The orange haired doctor nodded with a warming smile on his tired looking face.

"I already named him. Remember what name you want to give if we got a boy?" Rukia nodded.

"Ryuu Ichiro Kurosaki"

--

_Rukia went to Ichigo office which located in block D, level 3, left wing. She got something to tell him and she hoped he'll be happy. Now she was standing outside office number six. 'Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo' Rukia smiled. She knocked the door. Seconds later a voice was heard saying 'Enter'. _

"_Ichigo…" _

_Ichigo looked up and saw his beloved wife at the door. He smiled. Rukia walked to him._

"_Hey, I got something to tell you…and I hope you like it…"_

"_Lemme guess. Erm…You love me?"_

"_Of course I love you… But it's something else"_

"_Hmm… I… I don't know" _

"_I… I'm pregnant"_

"_You pregnant?! So it means that I'm gonna be a FATHER!! Yay!" Ichigo jumped around his office, excitedly._

"_Ichigo, you're acting like your dad."_

_He smiled and he hugged his most beloved wife. He gave Rukia several kisses on her pale cheek. _

"_I love you and only you" he whispered slowly at his ear._

"_Love you too" then both of them lost in their own world after Ichigo when he gave a kiss to her._

--

Rukia smiled slightly remembering that special memory. Rukia knew it was the happiest moment in her life… and Ichigo? She didn't know. Probably yes probably not._.._

"_Ne- Ichigo, what do you want to give name to our child?" lying beside her husband in their bluish room. _

"_I don't know. You named him. I'll give name if the baby is a girl, kay?" Ichigo smiled, pulling his wife closer to him. _

"_Well, how about Ryuu Ichiro?" _

"_It's nice. Ryuu for Rukia, Ichiro for Ichigo. Perfect!" he gave Rukia light kiss on her lips. Rukia smiled and then she felt asleep in her husband's arms. Tiredness really conquered her this time._

"Rukia?" Ichigo called her. She had been in space, again. He shook her shoulder gently.

"Hu?"

"You were in space, aren't you? What were you thinking?"

"Nothing" she turned her gaze at the window. The only things in sight were the hospital buildings.

'I wonder if he really loves me. Is this only an act or he really does care about me?'

'Rukia! Remember what you saw at the park the other day! Remember! I don't think he really loves you. You're only his toy. He only makes fun of you'

'But…But… what if that woman is not pregnant his kid and it's only some misunderstanding?'

'Baka. It's up to you, then. I can tell that there is something fishy between them!'

The ringing of a phone made Rukia came back to reality. She looked at Ichigo as he took out his cell-phone. Looking at the caller id, Ichigo made a sign showing that he needed to be alone. Then he made his way to the ward's edge.

"Hey. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just wondering, how's your wife? Hope she's fine…"

"She is fine, the baby too. It's about one o'clock, so how about I treat you lunch at Karakura Restaurant?"

"That will be great. See you there."

The conversation ended. Rukia didn't hear a thing because Ichigo was whispering.

'It must be that woman!'

"Rukia, I'm got something important to do. So, if you need me or anything, call me, kay. I'll be back around two thirty. I love you" Ichigo was about to kiss her but Rukia turned her face.

"No kiss?" Ichigo looked at her. But Rukia kept quiet. No respond from the raven haired shinigami.

-x-

There was a hollow attack at Karakura City and Byakuya with his exfuku-taichou were assigned to terminate the hollow. After finished killed the hollow, both of them had to walk around Karakura City to modify the memories of the people of the city who saw the attack.

While making their task, they talked about Rukia and Ichigo. Was it true that Ichigo had lied to Rukia? And he already felt in love with another woman? The questions kept playing in their mind.

Suddenly, Renji saw something in a restaurant near them. "Ne- Kuchiki-taichou, isn't that Ichigo? What is he doing there?" he pointed to an orange haired man who was sitting at a table with a pregnant woman. They looked like a happy couple but they shouldn't because Ichigo was already married!

Byakuya turned his gaze to where Renji pointed. Yep, it was true. Byakuya's brother-in-law was with another woman. Was it the pregnant woman that Rukia told him? Few minutes later, Byakuya finally made a conclusion after seeing their acts. Rukia's husband, the guy whom had beat him in a match; really had an affair with another woman... and that woman was in front of his eyes right now.

Renji looked at his former taichou. For the first time in the 3rd Division taichou's life, this was the first time Byakuya looked really angry. Byakuya was frowning deeply and his face was filled with anger.

"Ichigo, how could you do this to Rukia? I thought you loved her!' Renji felt his blood boiled when he saw Ichigo gave a peck on her cheek.

Ichigo looked at the woman who sat in front of him. They had known for about three years. She was beautiful, smart and also caring. She got dark brown hair and had brown eyes.

"Miu how's the baby?"

"Well, your girl here is doing really great, but she always kicked me"

Ichigo chuckled. "Have you thought about her name?"

"Not yet. So, how's your wife?"

"Not good. She seemed to be angry at me but I don't know why…"

"Do you think maybe she'd already found about us?"

"I don't know. I hope not. If she do, then everything is useless. Every single thing that we'd planned" Ichigo sighed. Then both of them continued to eat silently.

'Everything will be useless if she finds out'


	5. Chapter 5

Mui Ishikawa entered her rose-pink was almost ten p.m when Ichigo sent her back from the shopping. She was tired but at the same time, she was happy. She had just spent a day with Ichigo, and why wouldn't she be happy?

She laid down on the queen-sized bed and let the soft mattress comforting her tired body. After awhile, her baby started kicking. Mui got up quickly. Her hand was on her bloated stomach and rubbed it gently. The baby kicked again.

"Hey there... How are you today? Are you tired?" said Mui, trying to communicate with her baby. The baby kicked again, as if an answer to the mother that she also tired.

"Did you missed your father? I know I do," said her again, still rubbing her stomach gently. Slowly, Mui kissed her stomach before lying back on her bed. Seconds later, she fell asleep with her hand still on her stomach.

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes. The place was pitch black. There was nothing she could see. But after awhile, the light started to emerge and Rukia could see the surrounding. She was at the Kuchiki Mansion, again.

'Why am I here?' Rukia asked herself. The last thing she remembered that she was in her ward, just had an operation done. But now she was in Kuchiki Mansion? What had happen to her? What happen to her soul? There were no answers for her questions.

"Mommy! I'm home" called a boy. Rukia turned her back and saw Ryuu, the boy from her dream. He looked tired and somehow, Rukia knew that the boy needed some rest. She picked him up into her arms. He snuggled his head into Rukia's neck. His raven-and-orange-striped hair brushed against Rukia's skin as he trying to get into more comfortable position. Rukia patted his back gently.

"Mommy..." said Ryuu slowly.

"Hmm, what is it?" replied Rukia.

"Why is that my name different from daddy? Why is that my name is Kurosaki and daddy's Abarai?" asked Ryuu. "All of my friends had the same name as their fathers', why can't I have the same?" Ryuu's auburn eyes looked straight into Rukia's midnight blue.

Rukia was tongue-tied. She didn't know what to say. "I... I don't know Ryuu. Even I'm kinda confused right now... Let's talk about this some other time, okay?" said Rukia. Ryuu nodded and placed his head back into Rukia's neck.

Rukia brought Ryuu upstairs into her room. Ryuu was almost half asleep when she placed him on the bed. Rukia patted the toddler's back until he was asleep. Rukia gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry Ryuu. I didn't know what is happening right now" whispered Rukia at his ear. Rukia gave him another kiss on the cheek and laid beside the toddler. Then Rukia fell asleep beside him.

* * *

It was around two in the morning when Ichigo entered ward no 1412. Rukia was already asleep. Ichigo felt guilty. He knew that he had promised her to come back at two-thirty in the afternoon, not in the morning.

He walked toward the bed. Gently, he stroked her forehead, removing few strands of hair from her face. That face had made Kurosaki Ichigo fell in love ten years back. Ichigo kissed her forehead and hand. "Hey, I know I'm supposed to be back twelve hours ago, but something came up. I'm sorry..." and he kissed her hand once again before went to the couch to get some sleep.

* * *

Did some changes for this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Do enjoy the story (this one took me about a year to write!! :D)**

* * *

Mui coughed up badly. The white coloured sink had been stained with dark red spots. It was blood, her own blood. She tried to stop it but she couldn't. The coughs were so bad that she couldn't stand without holding tightly to the sink. She took a towel from the towel rack and covered her mouth. Then, ever so slowly, she went back into her bedroom and took her phone. She dialled a number. After few rings, a man picked up the line.

"Hello," the man sounded groggy. It was around six in the morning.

"Ichigo, there's blood in my coughs..." said Mui, still coughing badly.

"Where are you right know?" Ichigo suddenly curious.

"I'm still at home," she stopped to cough. "Ichigo, is this alright?"

"I don't know. But stay put. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"Hmm, okay," said Mui and cut of the line.

* * *

Ichigo looked at Rukia, who was still sleeping. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you" said Ichigo before giving her another kiss. Then, he got up and went out from the ward. He went to his car and drove quickly to Mui's house in the quiet morning traffic.

He reached there in just ten minutes. He knocked the door but no one answer. Ichigo went inside using a spare key that he owned. He went into the bedroom where he found Mui inside, still coughing blood. She looked pale and that had made Ichigo very worried.

"Let's go. We are going to the hospital" said Ichigo as he picked Mui up in his arms. They went to the hospital as fast as he could. All the way from Mui's home to hospital, she coughed so badly. Everytime she coughed, more blood coming out.

Upon reaching the hospital, Mui was brought straight into the emergency ward. Ichigo couldn't get inside with her, even though he was a doctor at the hospital. Ichigo kept pacing around the waiting hall outside. Hell yeah he was worried about Mui and the baby. It had been an hour since she was brought inside and there was no one telling him what was wrong with Mui.

Finally, a woman came out. It was Dr. Nakashima, the one that helped operated Rukia. She was shocked seeing Ichigo, waiting for the pregnant woman inside.

"Kurosaki-sensei? Are you with that pregnant woman inside? The one that coughing blood?" she asked. Ichigo nodded.

"She's my friend. How is she? Is she going to be alright?"

"We don't know yet. But her blood had been taken for examination. For safety of her baby, she should be admitted..." explained Dr. Nakashima. Ichigo nodded and let out a relief sigh.

"Kurosaki-san, you are not with her right? I mean, she's not your girlfriend or anything right?"

Ichigo quickly shook his head. "No, no. She's just a friend," he replied.

"That's good. You must remember that you have a family right now, ok? Your wife is still upstairs and your son is still in the incubator. He still couldn't breathe without the help of the ventilator" she reminded Ichigo. He only nodded.

"Nakashima-sensei, thanks for everything that you had done for my wife and my boy" said Ichigo. The forty-year-old doctor nodded.

"Kurosaki-san, is she married? That woman?"

"Yeah, but her husband is out of town. She's under my care right now, until he came back" explained Ichigo.

"Alright. I need you to contact him, just in case."

"Ok." Ichigo nodded.

* * *

Renji knocked the door and entered. Rukia was already up and watching the television. Her face brighten up as she saw the men entered. Byakuya took his place beside Rukia's bed and Renji just standing beside him.

"How are you today?" asked Byakuya.

"I'm fine. It only hurts when I moves" replied Rukia.

Renji looked at Rukia. She looked a bit pale and tired. 'Probably because she just had an operation and gave a birth'.

"Hey Renji, why are you so quiet today? Did your girlfriend ran away?" Rukia tried to cheer up the atmosphere. Renji chuckled.

"Yeah, she ran away with another man" replied Renji. Byakuya grinned and Rukia gave him a smile. "So, how's the baby?" asked Renji.

"I don't know. I haven't see him yet. Actually, I haven't see his father since yesterday. He said that he had some important things to do, and he never show up again."

Renji turned to Byakuya and their eyes made a contact. Byakuya just shook his head, meaning not to tell Rukia what they had witnessed yesterday, and Renji could only nod in agreement with his ex taichou.

"Probably he came back when you were asleep and got out before you wake up. I mean, you are one lazy woman who loves sleeping all the time" Renji replied with his widest grin on his face. Rukia pouted. "I'm not lazy, well not as lazy as you ARE!" said Rukia. And another World War III started from the ward. Byakuya only watched in amusement. Well, if his sister is strong enough right now, that is alright and that was all he cared. At least, this World War III could help her mind being away from that bastard.

* * *

"Hey, how are you?" said Ichigo as he walked into ward no 1535. Mui was in there, resting. The pale face had turned to normal, thanks to the blood she was receiving from the blood bank.

"I'll live" Mui replied with a weak smile on her face. She knew something was wrong inside her body, but she couldn't say what. It all depends on the blood test result.

"Why are you look so sad? Something's bothering you?" Ichigo asked as he sat right beside her.

"Ichigo, is there something wrong with me? Am I ill right now? Is the baby going to be alright?" a torrent of questions came out from her mouth.

"I dunno, but I'll make sure that you and that baby going to alright, okay? Dr. Nakashima couldn't make a conclusion yet without your blood test result. And she couldn't let you to have an x-ray. It will be harmful for the baby... Let's just wait for the result, okay? I'm sure that there is nothing wrong with you" said Ichigo, trying to comfort the worried mother-to-be. Mui nodded.

"Everything going to be alright, okay? Now get some rest. The baby needs to rest to, you know. And eat your medicines okay?" said Ichigo. Mui nodded again and slowly she closed her eyelids.

* * *

A/N: Hi~ It had been quiet sometimes since my last update huh? BTW, I already threw away the original 6th and 7th chapters. Those kinda sucks and I just had a brainstorm for this particular story. Before this, I didn't have a timeline for this story and thank GOD I had a major brainstorming about this story! I know it's been a year since my last update (I kept my promise!!), so if I'm not so busy this year, I'll try to update frequently. But it probably going to be OCC since I don't watch Bleach or any other anime.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the lateness!! Dedicated for those who wait for this update patiently and who reviewed it!  
Enjoy the Seventh Chapter of Truth?... Don't forget to review!

* * *

"She's dying... The cancer cells are spreading and there is nothing we can do to prevent this," the words were like tiny knives stabbed his heart.

"But... How can this happen? And the baby? Will he survive?" Ichigo blurted a torrent of questions.

Dr. Nakashima sighed. "It looks like some sort of relapse. Maybe she had a cancer before. I don't know about the baby. It is all depends on the mother. If she has a strong will, the chance for her baby to survive until birth probably high. But, if the cancer cells has spread to her vital organs by that time, the chance will be low. The baby might die with his mother..." she explained as she looked through the blood test report of Miu Ishikawa.

"Dr. Kurosaki, have you call her husband?" The question was answered by a shook.

"She's dying, Kurosaki-san. I think you better call him quick!" and Ichigo nodded.

"Can I tell her about this?" Ichigo asked. Miu was ill. Extremely ill. And how will she react to this painful news that could take her and the baby's life any time?

"I think it's better for you to tell her... Just make sure that she has her husband with her all the time. She needs support from the loved ones."

Ichigo nodded.

"I think that's all..." Dr Nakashima looked at the clock, it was time for another round of checkups.

Ichigo nodded again and got on his feet. "And Dr. Kurosaki... Don't forget about your wife," added the female doctor. "Okay," he barely cared of what the doctor had just said. Everything he thought at that time was about Miu.

---

Rukia looked at Ryuu and tears started forming inside her eyes. Her baby looked barely alive with wires and tubes around his tiny body.

"Rukia, don't worry about him... He's going to be just fine," said Byakuya, squeezing her shoulder.

"But... look at him. He can't even breathe for himself. I can't even help him... I feel so hopeless!" replied Rukia, now crying.

"Don't worry, okay. He's a strong baby," he repeated. Rukia gave a slight nod. She knew that her brother was right but then, how could she overcome this sadness? Seeing her son like that, she could never hold back the sadness and to make the matter worse, Ichigo wasn't there beside her, when she needed him the most.

"Can you leave me? I want to be with him alone..." and Byakuya stepped out from the NICU.

Rukia slowly caressed the skin of Ryuu. It felt... different. And due to the touched from his mother, Ryuu suddenly moved his tiny hand. A respond of some sort for his mother. Rukia smiled. Then, she continued stroking his body. He moved his limbs and somehow, she saw his little lips curved slightly, as if he was smiling. Rukia smiled.

Then, the baby clutched her finger. Tightly.

"Hey Ryuu. How are you today?" she asked. The baby wiggled his mother's finger. She smiled and the 'conversation' between both mummy and baby continued for almost an hour.

"Rukia, it's time for lunch and your medicine. Let's go back to your ward, okay?" said Byakuya, who suddenly appeared behind her. Rukia nodded.

"Hey Ryuu, mummy needs to go now..." after she finished her sentence, the baby released her finger. Rukia gave him a finally gentle stroke. She kissed his forehead. "I'll see you again, tomorrow, okay?" then she looked at him for the last time for that day before Byakuya shoved her wheelchair out of the NICU and toward her ward.

---

As they moved along the corridor, Rukia spotted several nurses that she had known for the past few days staying there. She smiled and greeted them happily. When they reached a ward, while waiting for the workers to pull a food trolley around the long-stretching level of wards, she heard a familiar voice. It was Ichigo's. But it wasn't her ward. 'No, definitely not' as she looked at the ward number and its occupant. It said: 1400, Ishikawa Miu.

She didn't recognise the name and the patient inside couldn't be Ichigo's since he wasn't in-charge of pregnant women or babies. The door to the ward was ajar. Rukia glanced quickly at her brother; he was looking away. Then, she peeked inside.

She was right. It was Ichigo's voice and he was with that woman! The pregnant woman that she saw at the park. The one that was pregnant his baby!

'Her name is Miu...' thought Rukia. She tried to remember if they ever met, before she saw them at the park. Nope. As Rukia looked inside, her heart broke. Ichigo kissed her! Well, not on the lips though, it was a kiss on her forehead, but he kissed her! When Ichigo sat, Rukia saw that both looked sorrowful. Miu was crying as she held onto her bulged stomach.

Ichigo, then, soothed her, caressing her back. He murmured about something and Miu nodded. Ichigo swept her tears. He took her free hand and place kisses on it. He looked so concerned, worried about her. Something that she never see before. Emotions that were impossible for the Kurosaki Ichigo she knew.

Tears started to roll down her face.

'How could he do this to me? Why? Am I not good enough? What did I do wrong?' Rukia tried to think of anything that could upset Ichigo till he decided to have another relationship with another woman.

She tried to stop the tears but they kept falling, like a bursting dam. Then, her thought recalled back about their son. Did he care about Ryuu, who was still sick? Who still couldn't breathe properly yet? He didn't even care! He didn't bring her to see him. Her brother had to take his place to bring Rukia to the NICU. If it wasn't for Byakuya, she probably still wouldn't have meet Ryuu yet.

Suddenly, she felt the wheelchair move. She swept away her tears, trying to hide them from her brother. But the current 6th Division Captain noticed.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he bent down to level with her. Rukia nodded.

"I know you better Rukia. Don't try to hide it from me. Tell me what's wrong," he sounded concerned. Well, she was his family!

And Rukia, as you know, being stubborn. She shook her head, "Nothing."

Byakuya sighed. Damn! What could he do? She was one hard-head woman, just like him. As he stood up, his gaze felt on the orange hair colour that could draw anyone's attention. He looked closely. Yup, he was his brother in-law. His blood boiled.

"I'll kill him!" Before he could ever make a step toward Ichigo, Rukia already pulled his sleeves, shaking her head.

"No! Let him be. I just want to go back..." she said. Her voice filled with sadness. Tears still falling from her midnight eyes.

"But you can't just let him go!" he whispered.

"I just want to go back. Please."

---

Ichigo told her, about the relapse, the chance for the baby and everything. And, like he had assumed, Miu cried. Hard. She couldn't believe it. The cancer that she had years ago had came back. She had the cancer when she was studying in a university, where she fell in love with that carrot-top Kurosaki. At that time, she didn't tell anyone, not even her best friend. But why now? Why did it happen back now? Why? Why couldn't it wait at least until she gives birth?

"If I die, I want you to take care of the baby. Please love the baby as much as you love me," said Miu. She swept away the tears. She must be strong, for the sake of her baby.

"I will. Don't worry," he replied. His heart was aching to hear her sorrowful voice. If only he could do anything to help her. But, what could a mere human being like him do? Other than crying, feeling sorry and praying, there was nothing that he could do to change Miu's fate.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything about this..." he murmured. Somehow, the words had brought a sad smile on her face.

"Ichigo, I'm very thankful that I'd met you. You thought me everything about love. And we have to accept the fate that had been assigned for us. No matter if it is good or bad. For me, I have the greatest life that one could ever wish to have. Knowing you was a part of it," said Miu, smiling sadly.

By hearing those words, Ichigo cried. He was about to lose someone that he loved.

"One more thing, I really want to meet him before I die..." continued Miu. Ichigo only nodded.

"But promise me something. I want you to say goodbye before you go. Or at least, wait for him. I don't want him to suffer," Ichigo said. His voice was shaking.

"I promise..."

"I love you Miu," Ichigo whispered, squeezing her pale hand.

"Love you too" she replied.

* * *

A/N: You probably want this Miu person to die right? Don't worry about it. She'll die upon readers' requests! For those who want Ryuu (IchiRuki's baby) to die, hell no! I love kids~ haha

Anyway how was it? Want to continue? Please review~


	8. Chapter 8

Dedicated to all who reviewed, especially Chibikitty14, Sleeve of White Snow, [arkynox, andraq, Real-kill (haven't seen you guys for awhile)], Bleachy-nii, koaru240, B-stranger, Cagalli Zala Athha, jazzjackrabbit and Soraya the All Speakers. Thanks for being such a patient reader and reviewed my fic.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Truth? 8

Enough is enough! She couldn't stand it any more. No matter what she tried to convince herself that Ichigo didn't lie to her, her heart knew better. All those things that had happened along with the lack of visits from Ichigo lately, had just proved that he didn't care about her any more. That woman, Miu Ishikawa, was more important to him than her. More important that his sick and ill son!

No, she wouldn't shed any more tears for that damn bastard. She had suffered enough and it was time to move on. Did he think that once he had saved her from being executed, Arrancars and Hollows, he could do this to her? Did he think that when he had her love, he could do whatever he wants? Why couldn't he be faithful to her, like he had promised he would? At least at time like this, when she needed him the most.

A light squeeze on her shoulder had brought Rukia back from her own world. Quickly, she brushed away the tears falling from big violet eyes.

"Are you okay?" the same question that her nii-sama had been asking her. She only nodded; just like usual, as if there was nothing wrong. But Byakuya knew her all too well. He just shrugged off and

helped her pack her things or help with her packed things).

The day she had been waiting for finally arrived. The day that she will be released from this hospital. She disliked hospitals. The smell of antiseptics and dying people made her felt weird. Now, after what she had seen in Miu's ward, she loathed hospitals even more.

"Rukia? What are you doing up? Where are you going?" both Kuchikis turned towards the voice. Kurosaki Ichigo was standing at the door frame in his white doctor uniform. For the first time, Rukia saw the tense on his face. Worried. Without answering any of his questions, she quickly went back for packing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked again as he walked by her side and took her hands. "Is there something wrong? Rukia?" he added. He tried to look into her eyes but she avoided it and pulled her hands away.

"Go away Ichigo. I don't want to see you anymore," she said; trying to hold in her tears. God! Why was she such a crybaby every time she thought about him?

"What do you mean?"

"What she means is that you should get the hell out of here," answered Byakuya with his icy tone. The older Kuchiki even managed a deadly glare for the Kurosaki.

Byakuya's answer made Ichigo's blood boil. What the hell was that supposed to mean!?

"I didn't ask you, Byakuya. I was asking my wife. So, if you please, I need to speak in private with her," Ichigo said as he turned towards Byakuya.

"She's my sister. Whatever you want to talk about, you can say it in front of me," Byakuya saw that Ichigo was getting angrier. Then he added, "and if you've noticed, she doesn't want to see you anymore. Not after what had happened."

"I'm sorry?"

"We saw you. You with a woman. A hospitalized pregnant woman to be exact. Don't you think it's stupid to check-in on your mistress in the same hospital? You still haven't got your brain, do you? After all these years..."

Ichigo's facial expression changed. Colour drained from his face. 'She knew?' He turned to look at Rukia. Sure enough, tears already rolling down her cheek.

"Rukia, it's not what it seems! I've an explanation for that. For everything," said Ichigo, trying to sound convincing.

"I don't need an explanation! I know what I saw. I'm not stupid!!" she burst out. "To think that I trusted you, loved you with all my heart; it's stupid! I should have known!! You lied to me, Ichigo! I don't think whatever excuses that you have could ever mend this wound that you made! I HATE YOU!!" Rukia exploded as placed her hand on her chest. "It hurts, Ichigo. IT HURTS!!"

"I'm... I... We..." he stammered without finding what to say.

"Sir, everything is settled. We can..." Renji appeared at the door but his words hung loose when his gaze fell on certain orange-haired doctor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Renji, Nii-sama, let's go. I can't stand a moment more with this bastard," Rukia took her bag. "I don't want to see you anymore," she said before went out from the ward. Renji and Byakuya followed her, leaving the shocked Ichigo behind.

"RUKIA!! Wait!!" called Ichigo. But before he could get near her, Renji stopped him. "What about our son?" Ichigo managed a question as he struggled against Renji's strong arms.

Rukia hesitated for a second. "I'll bring him back to Soul Society as soon as they release him. I don't want you to break his heart like you did to me. He's my life now," she said then continued walking.

Renji knew it hit the spot. Ichigo's knees suddenly became jelly. Colour was totally drained from his face and he couldn't even stand up.

"It's useless Ichigo. We knew what you've done. You got your chance and you broke her heart. I thought I could trust you with her. Now, see the damages you've done to her. Let her go Ichigo. It's for the best for everyone," said Renji in a matter-of-factly tone. He knew Rukia better than him.

"Rukia!!" Ichigo called again but the raven-haired woman already in an elevator with Byakuya. Renji looked at Ichigo for the last time before joining the Kuchikis.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know. I haven't update in months and this chapter is way too short. Sorry! Should have done better. Don't worry! I'm working on Chapter 9 at the moment. Before this year ends, I'll post two more chapters, if I don't have writer's block, that is.

Reviews please!! They really made my day!


	9. Chapter 9

pre beta-ed ver. Enjoy

* * *

**Truth? 9**

The reality finally hit him hard. Rukia was gone and soon enough, she will take their son with her. She will settle down in Soul Society in the Kuchiki Mansion. Abarai Renji will be beside her. Abarai Renji, not Kurosaki Ichigo who broke her heart. Ryuu will grow up, probably without knowing his biological father. Ichigo knew Renji loved Rukia some time ago. He maybe still in love with her. The red haired man will never break her heart. He will be the one that will comfort her when she needed someone. Someone who will lend his shoulder for her to cry on. Someone who will love and care for her. Someone who will mend her wounded heart.

"Ichigo," the sweet and soft voice of Ishikawa Miu brought his wondering mind back. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Ichigo managed a nod and he sighed. Two days back, Rukia left him, possibly for good. A couple of day without her was hard, too hard for him. No one to comfort him other than Miu. "Miu, she knew about us. She left me and soon enough, she will take Ryuu too," said Ichigo. From corner of his eyes, he saw her expression changed.

"How did she know? I thought we already planned everything perfectly."

"Who knows? She saw me... us. I don't know when, but she knew that you are pregnant and being hospitalized here. Her brother and her best friend also knew. Nii-sama almost beat me, if it wasn't for Rukia," he explained. Both went silent.

"What now?" Miu asked.

He didn't reply. Yeah, what now? He asked himself. Ichigo took a deep breath. He exhaled. "Let's not worry about her. She got her brother and Renji. Everything will be fine for her," his voice was almost inaudible.

"Don't you worry about her? She's your wife!" exclaimed Miu, who was startled with his answer.

"I know! What else can I do? She might look strong to you, but in the inside, she is so fragile. I broke her heart. She trusted me and I lied. Things got exacerbate when she knew about you! I shouldn't have kept any secrets from her, especially this one. I should have told her. At least, if I told her, things will surely be different. She will understand. But because of my idiocy, I kept it secret!"

Miu was shocked with his respond went silence. So was he. Ichigo tried to clear off his mind from everything that had happened. His once perfect plan had crashing down on him. Suffocating him. Will he ever make up with Rukia?

"I need some fresh air," he muttered. He stood up and walked out of that room, not bother for a reply from Miu. After six years knowing each other, it was the first time they got into an argument.

–

"Hey Ryuu. It's daddy," whispered Ichigo as he carefully caressed the infant's hand. Ryuu Ichiro Kurosaki reacted to his daddy call by moving his tiny, wire-free limbs in circle movements. All the wires and tubes covering his small body were finally removed that morning. His health was doing great and might be release from the hospital soon enough.

"You seem energetic today, huh?" asked Ichigo. He continued stroking his son body. For an hour, Ichigo sat beside the little Kurosaki. Ichigo knew the probability for him never to see his child again was very high. Byakuya would never want him to be near Rukia or Ryuu. He was a strict man and still is.

Ichigo sighed for hundredth times. "Ryuu, I'm sorry for everything that I had done to your mommy. I never wanted things to turn like this. I was just doing my job as a friend... Mommy might never forgive me, so I want you to take care of her. Don't break her heart like I did." He kissed the infant's forehead. "I love you so much," he mumbled as one drop of tear fell on Ryuu's hand. He gave Ryuu Ichiro Kurosaki one last stroke on his hairless head. He never wanted things to become like this. Then, he turned around to exit the ward.

--

Miu stared at the door for a period of time. She knew Ichigo was angry but he didn't have the right to be so. Rukia was his wife, for crying out loud. He should be worried about her even if she got her brother and friend. He still has a big responsibility to her. Damn it. Sometimes, Ichigo was too unpredictable. His emotions sporadically trounced his rational mind to think about his status as Rukia's husband. But then again, they both culpable in this problem. They should have not kept anything secret from her.

Miu Ishikawa inhaled deeply before expelled the carbon dioxide gas from her body. She felt like a jerk right now. She knew that someday, this will happen. She should have distance herself from Ichigo when he was getting married. She never meant to be the third person who broke up someone's marriage, but she just did. How could she ever make up things like this? Once again, Miu sighed.

From a drawer beside her bed, she took a piece of paper and a pen. Then, she brought the stationary to her moveable desk. As she shifted her body to a more comfortable postion, she began drafting what to write in her mind. An apology letter or an explanation letter? What should she say? After few minutes, she took a hold of the pen and began scratching few letters on the clean white paper. They read, _Dear Rukia_. From there, more words were wrote down. Finally, the clean white paper was covered with words from head to bottom, explaining the truth about the relationship between Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishikawa Miu.

She read once, then again. Satisfied enough with her letter, Miu reached for an envelope from the same drawer. She folded her letter neatly and put it inside the brown coloured envelope. She sealed it with its self-adhesive. Using the same pen, she scribbled '_Kurosaki Rukia_' on the envelope recipient's space. Then, she put back the letter and pen to the drawer.

Miu laid back. Her breathing suddenly became rapid. Something was wrong. First thing came to her mind was she's dying. Tears trickled down her face. God, please save her baby. That was all she thought as her fingers searching for the emergency button. Her slender fingers reached the remote that consisted with an alarm button which connected to the emergency alarm at the nurses' station outside. She tried to press the button, but her fingers were too weak. Miu took a deep breath, collecting all her remaining strength in her body, before pushed the bright red button. A long beep was produced. Knowing that the nurses outside had been alarmed, Miu Ishikawa slowly closed her eyes.

Seconds later, a nurse came bursting from outside. Upon seeing the almost lifeless body of Miu Ishikawa, she turned to another emergency button that will alert the doctors. She pressed it harshly and rapidly. Then, the nurse went to the patient. "Mrs. Ishikawa! Please respond!" she called as she checked her vitals. They were weak. She put a finger under Miu's nose. Her breathing was decreasing.

"Doctor!!" the nurse screamed. The patient was dying, so was the baby that she was carrying.

A doctor came with couple of nurses tailing him. The nurses began the manual breathing installation as the doctor checked on Miu again. They had to save both mum and baby.

"Doctor, please save my baby..." Miu Ishikawa whispered before she went totally blacked out.

"Ma'am! Stay with us!" but it was useless. Miu Ishikawa wasn't awake anymore. She couldn't hear anything. She was unconscious.

* * *

A/N: I know I promised 2 chapters before year 2009 ended, but I couldn't make it. Very busy right now. So sorry.  
School's around the corner and I'll be taking my 'O' Level in October.

Btw, in the end, there will definitely be an Ichiruki, as requested. Thanks to all who patiently read and reviewed. Hey BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, your review is WOW~ o0 and others too. A big thank yous for all of you.

Please reviews!

Love,  
BlackBrightField2007 (I'm Ichiruki fan, don't hate me for making Rukia suffered in this story! . I suffered too, ya know~)


	10. Chapter 10

Truth? 10

The glass doors slid swiftly on their tracks, making an entrance to the sterile room on the other side. A sudden cold, dry breeze hit his face. He took a deep breath of oxygen and antiseptic air mixture. The air was all-too-clean just like all the equipments, furniture and even the people working in the ward. Everything must be clean. He stepped inside. Behind him, the doors hissed as they automatically shut together.

Silence was another significant state at the ward, other than extreme cleanliness and thick air smelled of medicines. The only thing that produced sound in that certain ward was a heartbeat monitor. It was connected to the only patient in the ward. Faint. The crest of the heartbeat barely reached its point. The patient's heart was weak.

Ichigo sighed. His life was filled with sighs lately, he noticed it. It all started on one particular day and now, almost two months already. Rukia, Ryan, and Miu; all three that were important to him was taken away. One by one. He knew, he was the one to blame. If and only if he had told Rukia, things would definitely be different. How he wished that he could turn back the time.

The orange-haired doctor took a seat beside the coma haired woman. Miu had been in her deep slumber for a couple of days. Her cancer was spreading fast and now, it had taken control of her weak body. Doctor Nakashima already discussed with him to operate Miu to save the baby and she had asked Ichigo about Mr. Ishikawa. Ichigo knew, he could never escape with 'I'll-call-him' reason again. This time, he just shook his head while saying that Miu and her baby were under his custody. Dr. Nakashima seemed sceptical, but in order to save the baby and, hopefully, the mom too, she gave him the necessary documents.

Now, Miu was schedule to be operated in few hours. The carrot-top man felt useless. First it was Rukia, now Miu. Sometimes, Ichigo did wondered, why he was a doctor when he couldn't do anything for the ones he loved. Rukia, Ryuu and Miu. All three were hospitalised because of him. Things that he had done. The only thing that he could do now was prayed.

The automatic door hissed. It broke Ichigo's train of thought. He turned. Dr Nakashima and a handful of nurses entered. Ichigo stood as the doctor came by his side.

"Dr Kurosaki, did you contact Mr. Ishikawa yet?" for the hundredth time she asked. She knew that the orange-top male beside her will shook his head. No. The answer never changed from the first time she asked him that particular question.

"Why?"

The Kurosaki just shook his head, trying to avoid that question. He knew the answer, but he didn't want to speak about it, not now. Dr. Nakashima felt slightly irritated but she shrugged it off. He can answer that question some other time. What are important right now are Miu's health and her baby. The woman must get ready for her major operation.

Both doctors watched nurses changed Miu's clothe to necessary garments. Checking her intravenous lines, her pulse and preparing her for the operation before reporting back to Dr Nakashima. They were ready to operate and save both mummy and baby.

Dr. Nakashima nodded. The nurses began pushing Miu out of the ICU and to the Operating Theatre on level six. Ichigo followed from behind, still shutting his mouth.

"Doctor, save her and the baby. They all I got now," he muttered.

"How about your wife and son? They are your family, Kurosaki. Did you forget that?" she asked quizzically.

"They left..." Dr. Nakashima was taken aback from his statement. "Just save them please," he added. His face suddenly turned sorrowful.

Dr. Nakashima let out a deep breath. "I'll try, doctor. Let's all hope for the best." Then, the midwife doctor entered the Operation Theatre, leaving Ichigo Kurosaki on the other side of the door.

Ichigo's gaze followed the doctor's figure. Inside his mind, he didn't stop praying for Miu, his best friend. When the doctor's frame finally vanished inside the operation room, Ichigo went to rows of blue waiting chairs. He slumped into one of the chair. He tried to focus his mind to what was happening right now. But, only God knows how in mess his mind was right now. Right now, he just wanted everything turned to normal. His life was a mess. Not a life that he had imagined once upon a time. Rukia left and Ryuu was taken away from him yesterday.

**Flashback**

Ichigo sat on blue colour plastic chair. Rukia was in front of him. Both of them were in the baby's ward, waiting for their son. Ryuu Ichiro Kurosaki finally discharged from the hospital since his health was improving really fast and he was exceptionally healthy for a premature baby.

"Rukia..." Ichigo broke the silence. Involuntarily, her head shot up. Midnight blue met amber. Quickly, she turned her gaze away.

She used to love his amber eyes, because they used to tell her what was in his mind. But now, she couldn't trust them. They had betrayed her.

"Rukia," he called again. Silence. Not a word muttered by the heir of Kuchiki.

"Rukia, please think about this again. At least about Ryuu's health," and he touched her palm.

It felt like an electric shock had been through her body by his gentle touch. It felt good, too. She really missed his touch, she couldn't deny it.

It was hard to keep her composure with her heart beating furiously inside her ribcage. She took a deep breath. "No, Ichigo," finally she muttered, trying as hard as she could not to let her voice cracked. "I don't want us to be together. Not after what you did. And, don't worry about Ryuu's health. We got the best doctor back in Soul Society. I don't want him to be hurt like you did to me, Ichigo."

"I promised I wouldn't do that again. I never meant for things to go this way, Rukia. I loved you and always will. Please stay. I can't live without you and our baby. Please… Just give me one more chance, and I'll prove it to you that I love you and only you."

"No, Ichigo. What I said is final. I don't want us to be together anymore. I don't care about us any longer! Please, just let me live my life peacefully with my son. You did this to me Ichigo. YOU!" her welled up tears finally rolled down, like tiny droplets of pearls.

"I know that and I'm truly sorry. Tell me what should I do? I'll make this up. I don't care if I have to battle with Aizen once again, but please, I need you!" It hurt him to see her cry. He made her cried; he was the one to be blame because he had broken her heart.

"No…" before she could go even further, a nurse entered, holding Ryuu in her arms.

"Er… Ma'am, Sir… Is everything alright?" asked the nurse as she witnessed the 'drama'.

Ichigo nodded, "Everything's fine. So, how's my son?" he asked. Rukia tried to pretend that everything was okay as she wiped away her tears.

"Ryuu, come to mommy, dear," she called and held out her arms for the baby. The nurse, named Toyoda, smiled as she handed the cloth-clad infant to his mother's hands. A smile replaced her tears as Rukia cradled little Ryuu Ichiro Kurosaki in her arms.

"He's doing really great, Sir, Ma'am. His health is improving very quickly. Oh, the doctor will be with you in few minutes. Excuse me," Toyoda went out of the room as her job was done, leaving the Kurosakis alone.

Kuchiki Rukia felt proud, too proud as she gave her son kisses on his fluffy cheeks. Ichigo also felt prideful. Now he had a son, he is the father of Kuchiki Rukia's baby.

"He's beautiful, right?" Ichigo muttered as he gently stroked their kid hair. Rukia nodded absent-mindedly; totally lost in her own world. Ichigo kissed the tiny hand as Rukia gently patted Ryuu on his buttocks. They were closed to each other, but it seemed that only the adult male realised it; and he wanted this to last forever...

A minute or two later, a slight knock was on the thick wooden door. Then, came Dr. Nakashima and Dr. Nakamura came in.

"So, how's the baby doing?" Dr. Nakashima, the mid-wife, asked friendly as her co-worker had his stethoscope in and was checking on the little Kurosaki's breathing.

"His breathing and heartbeats are normal. I guess, it's time for this little boy to back home," the paediatrician said with a heart-warming smile on his face.

Both Ichigo and Rukia smiled; what a relief.

"But there are things that both of you might take precautions on handling him. A premature baby isn't like normal ones, and I think you already knew this, Dr. Kurosaki," said Dr. Yuichi Nakamura.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo, and yup, he was nodding to their son's doctor statement.

"Just make sure that this boy has his medicines everyday to improve his lungs capacity. If it's possible, don't let him bath regularly. Maybe once every two days. We don't want this boy to get too close with cold. Make sure that he has his full clothes on whenever you wanted to bring him out. Cold and dust can be extremely dangerous for him since his lungs aren't so good yet. But don't worry, he'll be a strong boy in no time," explained the handsome-looking doctor.

"Alright," Ichigo muttered.

"Dr. Kurosaki, here are the list of his medicines and your wife's too. Take them at the pharmacy; I already informed them. And the bills are ready for you to sign," said Dr. Nakashima as she handed a small stack of documents to him.

Ichigo signed at several places in the documents before handing them back to the doctor. It was time to go home.

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Nakashima, Dr Nakamura," all of them stood up. Ichigo shook hands with both doctors, so did Rukia. Then, the three Kurosakis walked towards the door.

"Oh, Dr. Kurosaki, before I forget, if Ryuu's got any difficulties or complication in breathing, make sure you bring him to the hospital as quickly as possible," advice the paediatrician.

"Thanks," and they both disappeared behind the door.

Both of them walked to a certain office in the huge, twisted hospital walkways. Ichigo tried to start a conversation, but Rukia was too immersed in their baby's world. She was smiling and happy. Emotion that he had never saw for almost a couple of months. If she's happy, then he's happy too, even if he will be left alone after this.

Ichigo turned the knob to his office. "Get some rest first. I'll be back with your and his medicines, okay?" "Okay," she replied. She entered Ichigo's office as the man closed the door.

The medium sized office was neat and tidy. It was just like Ichigo and it had his smell too. Soothing and calming. Rukia went to the couch as she placed the sleeping Ryuu on it. The baby stirred but continued his slumber. Then, she went roaming around the office. Maybe, she could find anything about this Miu Ishikawa woman. But, there was none, yet. Everything in his office was related to his work. Volumes of thick reference books, his certificates and some patients' files. Nothing much that helped her.

Rukia went to his desk and sat on the comfy black chair. The fragrance of his cologne, her favourite's, was slightly intense on the chair. He must have spent quite sometime behind his desk. Rukia turned her gaze on the desktop. There was a single unit of computer, a notebook, pens and some post-it notes covering a small desk calendar. The post-it notes mostly were work-related. Only a few that was family-related like 'Pop's Birthday', 'Twins homecoming' and 'Wedding Anniversary.' But, there was small note- handwritten note, on a certain date. 'Miu's check-up appointment'. The check-up appointment was the exact same day when Rukia first met Miu Ishikawa at the park.

Rukia took a deep breathe, trying to control her jumbled-up emotions. If this woman was his patient, than maybe she was too special for him to remember her check-up appointment, right? Quickly, she tore off her sight from calendar to the photo-frames on the desktop.

One of the pictures was from their wedding day. Ichigo did looked stunningly handsome that day in his white tuxedo and she was in a stark white dress. It was one of the best days in her life. Marrying the love of her life. But what about Ichigo? Was he happy? Was the smile was truly genuine for her? Or was it a fake one? She sighed. She put the picture back to its original place. She took the next one. There were three people in the picture and only two persons she knew; Ichigo and Miu Ishikawa. The other one, well, she never sees this guy before. Not once in her life. The picture somehow bothers her. Ichigo and Miu. Both of them looked happy. Ichigo had one arms on her waist, hers on his while another. This picture was taken when Ichigo was still studying; the date at the bottom right of it told her when it was taken. She put it back. The ache in her heart was growing. It was very painful, even for a Kuchiki.

A sudden small cry brought Rukia back to her own world. She hurriedly got on her feet and went to the couch. Little Ryuu was crying. Rukia took the baby in her arms and patted his buttocks. At the same time, Ichigo entered his office.

"Need any help?" he asked as he put a couple of white plastic bags of Rukia and Ryuu's medicines on his desk.

Without waiting for an answer from Rukia, he took his son. He patted his son as he cuddled Ryuu closed to his chest. Slowly, Ryuu's cry ceased. "There, there Ryuu. Nothing to worry about. Mommy and daddy's here," he whispered. 'He was such a good father,' she thought. Even from behind, Rukia could see a good father was standing up in front of her, trying to soothe their son.

A minute later, the cry ceased to sobs. Ichigo gave his baby a kiss on his cheek as he put him on his shoulder.

"Ichigo, I need to go…" the voice of jet-black haired woman broke the silence.

"Hmm? Where to?"

"I need to go back… to Soul Society,"

"Why?" he turned to her.

"Ichigo, I can't stay here anymore. You know the reasons…" and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Please… I know you're mad at me. But please Rukia. Think 'bout our baby… His health! His health needs to be under constant observation. Think about him please…"

"No Ichigo. Like I said before, this is my final decision. I'll be leaving for Soul Society this evening… with Ryuu. Whether you liked it or not, that's my decision! No one can change it, not even you, Ichigo. And don't worry about Ryuu's health. He will get the best medical care there is in Soul Society…"

Ichigo seemed to be out of idea to convince her to stay. He walked close to her. Put one hand on her shoulder and kissed her lips. Rukia was slightly shocked but even if she still loves him, she couldn't possibly return his kiss. Not after what he had done to her.

"I love you Rukia. More than anything else," he muttered after he broke the kiss. He looked deep into her eyes, but all he could see behind those two beautiful midnight blue eyes were determination to leave him and pain.

"I'm sorry, but you did this to me," she muttered. Rukia took Ryuu from Ichigo. She took the medicines and some other Ryuu's belongings.

"Thank you for the happiest time in my life, Ichigo. I'll remember these beautiful and joyful memories," Rukia said as she made her way out of this office.

The only thing Ichigo could do was look. Hell, he couldn't do or think of anything.

"And Ichigo, I don't want our son to grow up, without knowing who his father is. So, you can visit him whenever your want. I wouldn't want to be such a heartless woman," and she was out from the office, closing to door behind her; closing the doors to his heart.

'RUKIA!' his heart screamed.

* * *

"Sir!" a woman voice called as a hand shook him.

Ichigo opened his eyes. For a moment or so, he dazed. Finally, his brain managed to interpret his whereabouts. Ichigo looked up front. A nurse, Shinoda-san, if he wasn't mistaken, was standing right in front of him. She looked exhausted.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Ishikawa gave birth to a baby girl, sir." She showed Ichigo an incubator. Inside, Miu Ishikawa's daughter was laid, half-asleep in the concentrated oxygen filled box. She looked perfectly fine. And healthy.

Ichigo felt relieved. The baby's safe.

"How about the mother? Is she alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Dr. Tanaka is doing his best to save her, sir. He's one of the best surgeons," explained the nurse.

"Okay, thanks, Ms. Shinoda-san."

Ichigo gazed at the nurse and the infant inside the incubator as both of them made their way to the ward. Then he turned his sight back to the OT door in front of him.

'Please, save her!'

* * *

A/N: the longest chapter of Truth? 3152 words (excluding the A/N). I know, some of you readers out there are disappointed with the story progress. I'll try my best to finish this story during March. A few more chapters to go. For you guys who have been wondering about Miu's letter, it will be reveal probably in chapter 12.

P/s: I'm slightly disappointed with chapter9's reviews, but maybe I don't deserve one for that chapter huh? Please review this one because it will really help my day and kick the laziness in me from updating. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Pre-beta version. (My beta reader currently busy with her study). This chapter might be slightly confusing at Miu's part, so please read it slowly and calm-ly

* * *

Truth? 11

Few birds chirping above the Kuchiki Mansion early in the morning. Wind blew mildly. It felt peaceful to be in the Kuchiki Mansion and to be a part of it was another privilege. Not many lucky souls managed to have a harmony and peaceful life, like the Kuchikis and other noble families in Seireitei.

Rukia, now a Kuchiki again, sat on the verandah of her room. She took a deep breath of the oxygen-rich air. It felt good as the oxygen spread all over her tiny body. She never feels this good for almost half a year. It all started when she first 'met' Miu Ishikawa with Kurosaki Ichigo in the park. It was a very, very bad day for Rukia. From that day, she knew about things that Ichigo had hid from her. Miu Ishikawa was his new woman. He had loved another woman while he loved Rukia. She felt betrayed; something that she realised that she could never cope with. The pain was unbearable, if it wasn't for little Ryuu.

That infant brought some happiness for her. He was her new will to live. The reason why she kept breathing. If Ryuu wasn't right beside her, she probably had gone insane. To love someone with all your heart and to be betrayed? She knew she wasn't strong to accept that fate.

Renji had been a great help too. He had been by her side all the time when she needed someone. She knew that Renji used to have some feeling for her. Why didn't she love him back? Why Ichigo? She knew that Renji wouldn't hurt her feelings like Ichigo did. But, she fell in love with the famous 'Ryouka'. Not her childhood friend.

Rukia sighed as she looked at one little sakura petal fell down and went into the Koi pond. The petal produced a small circular wave on the surface area. A koi went to the petal, thinking that it was his breakfast, but it turned away. A sakura petal wasn't in his breakfast list.

A small cry made Rukia slightly jump. It was Ryuu's. She quickly got inside the room behind her. Little Ryuu was struggling his small limbs, trying to remove the blanket that clad his small body. Rukia smiled as she took the baby into her arms from the tiny futon of his. She removed the cloth that covered Ryuu's body.

She fed him with her milk and his cry ceased. Rukia caressed him to sleep. Fifteen minutes later, he was in deep sleep. Rukia made him burped before putting him back to his futon and covered his body with a thick colorful comforter. She planted a kiss on his forehead. His light snores made Rukia smiled again. Her heart filled with happiness of having the little Ryuu around.

"Ryuu Ichiro Kurosaki," she called his name as she gracefully stroked his thin raven-orange hair. Auburn eyes and slightly orange hair made Rukia remembered Ichigo. Why the little guy wouldn't have Ichigo's features? Ryuu Ichiro was a Kurosaki. He was a part of Ichigo. No matter how much she wanted to forget about Ichigo, Ryuu still had Ichigo's distinctive features.

There was a soft knock on the sliding door. A silhouette of a man formed on the screen of paper-and-bamboo made door. Abarai Renji.

"Come in," said Rukia and Renji slid the door.

"Yo, mummy!" With his usual grin, he greeted the Kuchiki.

"Hi Renji."

"How's my favourite little baby?"

"He just fell asleep Renji. And don't you ever think to wake him up!" She glared at him as Renji tried to stifle his laugh.

"No I won't. His mummy will kill me... or rather his uncle wills 'Senbozakura' me!"

Then, there was silence. Renji's gaze was on the sleeping baby; looking at Ryuu lovingly. He let a sigh out.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

Renji shook his head. "Nothing," he muttered; still eyeing the sleeping figure.

"I know you Renji. What's wrong?"

"I wished... I wished that this boy was mine Rukia. I wished to have a family with you by my side," finally Renji said. He looked straight into her eyes. "I wished that we could start a family of our own, Rukia. I always love you, and now, I really wished that you be my wife. Forget about everything that ever happened between you and Ichigo. Let's start our life together."

Rukia was taken aback with his sudden statement. Renji was... proposing her? She knew that, at least, her life will be taken care of by Renji. He was a great man. Very caring and responsible. But to be with him? She never thought about it... Well, not until an hour ago when she thought about never fall in love with Renji. Renji was her best friend and that fact still didn't change until now.

"Renji... I... I can't. I can't Renji. I know you can and you will try your best to make me happy, but my heart is closed for anyone. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I can't... I'm sorry," replied Rukia.

She heard he sighed, again. "It's okay. I understand...Let's pretend this conversation never happen, okay?" Rukia nodded.

Then, both of them heard a knock on the door.

"Kuchiki-sama, Abarai-sama, the breakfast is ready. Kuchiki-sama is waiting for you in the dining room..." said a servant of Kuchiki household.

"We'll be right down," both of them said in unison. They looked at the shadow of the servant as she finally disappeared.

"Let's get some breakfast, shall we?" asked Renji. Rukia nodded again. Renji took little Ryuu into his arms while Rukia brought Ryuu's medicines along as they headed for the dining room.

"Heh!" Renji suddenly snorted.

"What?" Rukia arched an eyebrow. She turned her gaze towards the red haired man beside her.

"I was wondering... how could a midget, hot-headed woman like you turned to be a loving mother?" and he received a hard smack on the head.

"OW!!"

"Shut up Renji! You'll wake him up!" she barked at him. At the same time, she looked over his arms. Ryuu was still fast asleep in Renji's comfortable hug.

"But you're the one who hit my head and yelled at me!"

"Aw, just shut up!!" Rukia stomped away from the man.

Renji let out a small smile. 'At least she's back to normal.' Then, Renji quicken his pace to catch up with her.

* * *

Miu Ishikawa breathe her last at twelve minutes past three in the morning, with Ichigo right by her side. The cancer finally took her life away; leaving her daughter without parents. An orphan by the age of two months.

The operation, a couple of months back, was a success. Her daughter was saved and tumor was removed. But, like Dr. Nakashima said, the cancer had spread all over her body. Nothing that they do that could save Miu Ishikawa. Chemotherapy was an option that at least can extend her life for just a little bit longer. But Miu Ishikawa refused. She didn't want to suffer, even if it offers her few months more. All she wanted was to be with her daughter. Spending her time with her without the side effect of the medicines. And she did it.

Miu Ishikawa woke up a day after the operation. She saw her daughter, touched her, cradled her and even fed milk to her. She also named the little infant, 'Rukia Ishikawa.' Named after someone who was very dear and important to Ichigo. If he didn't have the real 'Rukia' beside him, he could always take care of little 'Rukia.'

Miu also managed to give Ichigo the apology letter for Rukia. She knew that her chances to meet woman of Ichigo's life was extremely low. She knew women's heart never forgive anyone so quickly. Miu felt that everything was her fault. If she wasn't so close with Ichigo, the Kurosakis probably still together. She had broken their family apart and she knew why. Ichigo, feeling responsible with Miu's pregnancy and everything, spent too much time with Miu instead of Rukia. Rukia also needed his attention, more than anything. Ichigo wasn't supposed to keep Miu as a secret.

Miu tried to talk to him. Asked him to go after Rukia. But he was being hard-headed. Ichigo kept saying that Miu was his responsibility now. Rukia still mad at him and Ichigo wanted to wait until she had cooled down first. Miu sighed at Ichigo's decision. Hard-headed like always.

A day before Miu died, she had legally given Ichigo the custody of her child. She didn't want her father to take the girl away. That irresponsible piece of.... The father had no rights to take Rukia Ishikawa from Ichigo. Miu had hoped that the girl's father to change but when he showed up one day at the hospital, Miu knew that he didn't. Ichigo had a big fight with that bastard. The orange haired doctor had beaten the man up but that bastard still saying words like 'Miu was a bitch,' 'No man in this world deserved a prostituted like you.'

Those words made Ichigo's blood boiling. He beat him up and asked security to bring the man out. When Ichigo turned, Miu was already sobbing.

"Why Ichigo?" she asked between sobs.

"Miu, stop thinking about him. It's my fault that this thing happened. I'm sorry."

Miu shook her head. "No. It was my fault. I should have known that he wasn't a good man, Ichigo. I should've seen that. This is entirely my fault..." cried Miu. It really hurts Ichigo.

All Ichigo could do at that time was holding her hand, hoping that the sad feeling will go away. He didn't want Miu's last days on Earth filled with sadness.

A week after that incident, Miu Ishikawa finally passed away, with her only family in the world and a best friend by her side. Rukia Ishikawa and Ichigo Kurosaki...

* * *

A/N: Miu's dead. What's in the letter?... I actually don't have any idea what to put in her letter, so if anyone got some good idea, drop me some reviews, okay?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Like always, a pre-beta version. My beta reader currently away... Enjoy!

* * *

**Truth? Chapter 12**

Ichigo slumped on his comfy seat. He threw a beige color file on his desk. Information on his newest patient. It had been almost three months since Miu died and Rukia left him. Now, his life was a mess. A complete mess. Nothing seems to be fine with him. Things just got worse and worse. When he was alone or with little Rukia, his mind wondered around. Thinking about a perfect and happy life that he used to have. His own little family with the one he really loved, Kuchiki Rukia. It really hurts him to be away from her and their son. It hurts so much until at certain point, Ichigo almost killed himself. To get rid of the pain, Ichigo drowned himself with work. The one and only thing that could at least took his mind away from thinking about the pain growing inside him.

Rukia Ishikawa stayed with Isshin when Ichigo went to work. Isshin, Yuzu and Karin knew about her and what had happened between Ichigo and Rukia. They had talked to him. Giving him encouragement to go after Rukia. He did what they told him. But, Byakuya was Rukia's brother and if all of you know him, you would have probably know the reasons why Ichigo never got the chance to see his Rukia and Ryuu. Byakuya had did everything in his power to prevent Ichigo from getting near to Rukia. Byakuya didn't want his little sister to be hurt again. He made the mistake once by trusting Ichigo. Now, he wouldn't repeat the same mistake. Renji, however, somehow knew that Ichigo was being sincere with his feelings. The red-haired man tried to talk to Byakuya and the poor 3rd Captain received a death glare from Byakuya.

Ichigo sighed. He took a picture frame from the desk. It was his wedding picture. Rukia looked too beautiful in that picture. How he wished he could turn the time and changed everything. Wishes that couldn't possibly be a reality. Things had happened. He _made_ them happened. He was the one to be blame in his own complicated problem. Not Miu, not Rukia and definitely not Byakuya.

He shifted his gaze to an A3 sized picture on his desk. Ryuu Ichigo Kurosaki's picture. His pride and joy. Rukia and his child. Ryuu was supposed to be here with him not in Soul Society. Ichigo sighed, again. He missed Ryuu and more importantly, Rukia. He placed the frame back to its original position. Then, he spotted an envelope that had been sitting on his desk for the past three months. 'Kurosaki Rukia' was scribbled on the stark white paper. Miu's last wish was to give the envelope to Rukia. Ichigo didn't know what was in the letter, but he really hoped that Miu wrote some explanations for Rukia. He knew that Rukia wouldn't hundred percent believe him if he tell her the facts about what had happened between Miu and him.

A sudden buzz of his pager in the total silence room almost made Ichigo jumped. He quickly got his composure back before retrieving his pager on his belt. He read it. Some sort of emergency in the clinic booth. Time for work, his muttered to himself.

* * *

Once again, tears trickled down from a pair of midnight blue eyes. After a peaceful and happy three months, the dam of sadness tears broke again. They broke because of her son. Ryuu was just being brought into the Emergency Room few minutes ago due to breathing difficulties. The little boy suddenly turned pale before his skin changed to bluish during his feeding session.

She didn't know what went wrong. Ryuu was fine all this time but suddenly he turned bluish. It scared her. She didn't know what to do when her son, without warning, gasping for air before turned blue. Luckily, Renji was there beside her. He'd shupo-ed for Unohana-taichou. The medic shinigami managed to bring the little guy back. Since the boy wasn't completely a soul and a small baby, there was nothing Unohana could do. She had advice them to take Ryuu back to his 'human' hospital. Renji and Rukia did as she told. The gate was opened in few mere minutes and they arrived to the hospital five minutes later. A record time.

During the fast journey, little Ryuu was barely breathing. He cried all the way, but he cried silently, without producing sound like any normal babies do. It really hurts Rukia when she looked over the infant who was gasping for air. She felt hopeless. She truly needed someone. Someone that could calm her down, telling her that Ryuu will be alright. She needs Ichigo… One truth that she couldn't deny. Deep inside her heart, she still love that man. Her first love. Only Ichigo knew how to calm her. And the fact that he was a doctor, would help her relax more. But, he just wasn't there.

She cried. Renji was beside her, as they waiting for a nurse or a doctor from the Emergency Room. None came. It had been almost half an hour already since the little guy being brought inside. No information on him. She continued crying. Renji tried his best to cease her cries.

* * *

Ichigo swabbed some iodine to a damaged skin. The patient, a five-year-old cried. He grasped his mother's arms. He wailed, struggling against the nurses' tight clutches.

"Mummy, make him stop! It hurts!!" he cried.

"It's alright Ken. The doctor only doing his job. Be a good boy, okay? He's just putting some medicines, to get rid of the bad bacteria," the mummy explained. She tighten her embraced around the crying boy.

Ichigo looked over from the wounded knee. Ken was looking directly to his amber eyes.

"Your mummy is right, Ken. I'm putting medicine to fight the evil bacteria. I've to wash this wound, then I'll put some plaster on it, okay? It's going to be slightly painful, but you're a strong boy, right?" Ichigo smiled reassuringly.

The boy nodded; sniffed few times. Then, Ichigo continued with his work, gently washing the wound and applying some antiseptic cream. Ken gasped few times, but he didn't cry, Ichigo covered the damaged red raw skin with a cartoon car plastered. Ken's choice.

"Okay, it's done! Good boy!" Ichigo took off his latex gloves, leaving them together with his working tools as a nurse took them away. Ichigo produced a handful of candies from his coat pocket.

"Since you have been a brave boy, here are some present for you," Ichigo handed the candies over.

"Thank you," Ken sniffed. The little boy popped in a candy as his parent talked to Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Well, the wound is pretty deep. Come back in two days to clean it again and redress. I'll give some ointment to soothe the pain around the knee…" he talked professionally and charismatically. The woman nodded to his every words.

"Ms. Ueda, please take a wheelchair for this little brave boy…" The nurse who had been holding Ken half an hour ago quickly got out from the clinic booth to fulfill Ichigo's request.

"Well, I got to go now…" said Ichigo to the family. The mum thanked Ichigo one again. Ichigo ruffled Ken's dark hair before he left the family alone. In his mind, the next destination was cafeteria. A cup of coffee to help him refresh his mind and body to continue working after 27 hours shifts.

But somehow and something, probably God's will, Ichigo walked through the Emergency Room. He could just walked to the cafeteria by taking the usual route from Ken's booth. Go straight from the clinic, climb three flight of stairs or taking an elevator ride up before turning right. However, like I said, he went to the Emergency Room which was at the same level with the clinic.

Doctors and nurses were running around the Emergency Room; trying to save patients who suffered from petty small accidents to major, police cases of stabbing and slashing. Then, he saw it, or more likely a 'he'. Someone he really wished that wouldn't turned up in an Emergency Room. Ryuu. Unmistakably, that little boy was his son. A raven-orange hair colour little infant. Only one person that he knew that have that complicated hair colour combination. Ryuu Ichiro Kurosaki; his son. The little guy was on a table with a doctor and nurses surrounded him. The boy's skin was pale, too pale to be alive.

Ichigo felt that his knees suddenly turned to jelly. 'That's my son!' His mind shouted. What happened? He asked himself. But, of course he didn't have the answer to his question. He badly wanted to go over the ward, but he knew the rules. No doctor could interfere with other doctor's work, especially in Emergency Room. There was no time for chatting in Emergency Room. A doctor also couldn't treat his/her own family members. This was to prevent emotional breakdown or wrong judgments during the process.

Ichigo waited on a single chair, outside the ward. The one and only thing that he could do now was wait. Wait until the doctor, who was managing his son, finishes his work. the orange haired doctor didn't have to wait long. Fifteen minutes and three seconds after that, the doctor finally completed his work in the Emergency Room.

"Doctor!" Ichigo called as the blonde haired doctor made his way out. He turned around, facing Ichigo.

"Yea?"

"That infant," Ichigo pointing to Ryuu who had been intubated, "What happen to him?"

"He was suffering from breathing difficulties. His lungs were infected. The report said that he had a mild case of pneumonia. But he'll live. Luckily his parents brought him here, as fast as they could…" the doctor explained. Then he realised, "Why did you ask?" he asked Ichigo.

"He's my son…" Ichigo mumbled.

The doctor in front of Ichigo seemed skeptical. He looked over Ichigo's shoulder, to get a clear view of Ryuu. Then, he looked back at Ichigo. Well, there were few resemblances between this two males. Hair colour and the little boy's nose.

"Don't worry about him, Doctor--?"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"He's going to be fine, Doctor Kurosaki. He's a strong boy…" Ichigo nodded to the Emergency Room doctor.

"I'll put him in the Intensive Care for a few days. We'll closely observe his progress. Hopefully, if nothing bad happen, he'll be release within a week," explained the doctor.

"Can I visit him now?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But we just put him into sleep. Let him rest for a little while before you can visit him. " Then, the doctor strolled away, without Ichigo ever catching his name.

Ichigo nodded to himself. He knew the protocols and rules. He was a doctor in that hospital. Didn't he know that patients need their rest? Maybe because the patient was his one and only son. A little five months infant. Why did Ryuu had to suffer? He was just a baby, he wasn't supposed to suffer. Maybe this was the price that he had to pay after hurting Rukia? Ichigo sighed.

He turned around. He stood there as he stared at his sleeping infant through a glass as the barrier between them. The little guy's chest rose and fell. 'He's still breathing,' he mumbled to himself. Even if Ryuu's breathing was controlled by an oxygen machine, it still made Ichigo at ease a bit. He observed the little guy for quite sometimes. Knowing that Ryuu will be in good hands, Ichigo finally left him. He went out from the Emergency Room.

* * *

Outside the Emergency Room.

Dr. Taguchi walked through the double doors of the ER. He just saved a very young boy's life and talked to his father. Now, he was looking for the mother. The blonde-haired doctor looked around. Then, he spotted two figures. A male and female. The female still crying on the guy's shoulder. Yup, they both who sent little Ryuu over an hour ago. Dr. Jun Taguchi walked towards them.

Rukia and Renji quickly stood up as they saw the doctor headed to their direction. Their hearts beating furiously behind their ribcages. Is Ryuu alright? Or is he sick? The questions shot through their mind as they looked at the doctor's tired, face.

"Doctor, how's my son?" Rukia asked. Tears had stopped rolling down, but she still sobbing. She worried about him. What mother wouldn't worry when her own blood sick and ill like Ryuu?

The doctor took a deep breath. Renji and Rukia already thinking about bad things happening to their Ryuu. Then, the doctor smiled.

"Don't worry about him. He's fine… Actually, he's doing really great. I'd connected the ventilator to monitor his breathing and we are giving him some medicines for his pneumonia. We'd to held him here for at least a week, to monitor his condition. But don't worry. He will be in good hands here…" explained Dr. Jun Taguchi.

Both Rukia and Renji finally felt at ease. Their Ryuu was okay, and that was all they cared about.

"Well, I've to go now…" said Dr. Taguchi when his beeper beeped trice. Rukia and Renji nodded and bowed at the doctor. The doctor left him.

"Don't worry now Rukia. He's fine and strong, like you." Renji put his mascular arms around Rukia's shoulder; trying to calm her down.

"I'm okay," she sobbed.

"We'll wait for him before go to Urahara Shouten." Rukia nodded. They went to the chairs and sat while waiting for little Ryuu.

The Emergency and Trauma Room suddenly burst open. Both Shinigamis jumped on their feet, hoping to see little Ryuu. However, it wasn't Ryuu. It was Ichigo. He looked despondent and devastated. Rukia watched him walked out from the busy and chaotic room. He didn't seemed to notice his wife was just twenty metres away from him. He was too preoccupied in the thoughts of his little son.

Rukia desperately wanted to call her husband over. She just wanted to be in his arms, feeling his body warmth all over her small figure. But then, her logic prevented her from to do so. Ichigo had lied to her, broke her heart to million pieces. Logically, she wouldn't want to be back with him. Not anymore… Then again, her heart told her something else.

Behind her, Renji knew that the woman in front of him was aching for her husband. Why wouldn't she? They had been in love once. They used to do whatever it takes for them to be together. Ichigo had gambled up his life just to save hers. They're still in love with each other. Renji could see clearly in their eyes. Renji sighed. He will regret this!

"Ichigo!" he called out. Rukia quickly turned to Renji. Surprised with his sudden action. 'You love him and need him,' Rukia somehow read it from her best friend's eyes. She muttered a 'Thank You' to him.

Ichigo turned to the voice direction. He knew that voice. It was a familiar hoarse voice of Abarai Renji. His amber eyes fell on the petite raven haired woman who was standing beside Renji. A woman that he really missed more than anything. Ichigo immediately quicken his paces toward their direction. He could see that her eyes were red and wet. She looked somber.

"Rukia…" he mumbled her name as he got closer. He wrapped his muscular arms around her small figure. Ichigo placed an arm around her waist and another held her head close to his chest. He rested his head on hers. He felt his shirt soaked with tears.

Rukia let Ichigo hold her body. She really needed it. Someone to comfort her, someone that she really knew. She cried on his chest, sobbing as she tried to talk. "Ichigo, our son, Ichigo. Our son… Ryuu!" she wailed in his embraced.

"Sshh… He's going to alright, Rukia…" he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down as he tried to hold back his tears.

"It's my fault! If…" she sniffed, "if I listened your… to your advice, Ryuu wouldn't be like this. It's my fault!"

"No, Rukia. It's mine…" and they stayed liked that for few moments.

Renji had been standing beside the couple, watching the dramas in front of him unfolded. It broke his heart to million pieces. Rukia really needed Ichigo, especially in a time like this. She needed Kurosaki Ichigo, her husband. Renji silently walked away from the couple. He had to accept the reality that Rukia belongs to Ichigo, not him. Her heart will forever be Ichigo's and Renji didn't have the slightest chance to replace Ichigo. He must find someone else to fill his heart.

* * *

Ichigo gazed longingly at Rukia's face. She was asleep on the couch inside his office after their meeting in front of the Emergency and Trauma Room. She looked peaceful enough. Her lips were slightly parted indicated that she was in a deep sleep. Her chest rose and fell as she breathe. Everything about her was mesmerizing him. Just like the first time when Ichigo fell in love with her. Oh, how he regretted each and every single thing that he had done to hurt her.

"I love you," he whispered to her ear. Ichigo removed few strands of raven hair, tucked them behind her ears. He planted a kiss on her forehead and took a long last look at her. Then, he left the room to continue his shift.

Rukia waited until she heard the door clicked into its place. A drop of tear rolled down. 'He loved me?' She asked herself. Did she really heard him right? Or was that an illusion? Rukia stared at the door. Somehow she could see Ichigo's image moved from where she laid to the hallway outside the office. Rukia sighed. Was is because of Ryuu that she became like this? Loving Ichigo once again because of Ryuu was sick? Or did she still really love him?

She sat there, thinking about everything. Ichigo, Ryuu, Byakuya-nii-sama and last but not least, Renji. All men that were awfully important to her, more than anything else in the world. They had been there when she needed someone. Ichigo was her first love. He was there to calm her down, made her feel happy again and completed her life. Ryuu, that little son of hers, was her strength for the last five months of her life. Ryuu Ichiro Kurosaki was the fruit of her love toward Ichigo. Her son had made she felt that there was still some reasons for her to keep on living. Nii-sama, well, he was a good, over-protective brother who would try anything in his power to prevent Rukia from getting hurt, mentally and physically. He was such a good brother for a strict man like him. Kuchiki Byakuya was a good brother. Then, there was Abarai Renji, her best friend since the days of Rukongai. He had always treated her slightly special than any other kids around their turf. It became a habit then it turned to a feeling. A feeling that turned to something really unique and important to a certain woman. Renji fell in love with her. Once, Rukia had thought about returning his feeling. Well, that was when before she met Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia exhaled a sigh. Too many things jumbled up in her mind right now. Endless problems that all started with that certain woman. If she never met her, things would be different right? If she never knew about her, right now, Rukia would probably be in her house that she shared with Ichigo; doing her house chores and cooking dinner. But then, she would never found out that Ichigo was cheating under her nose… Now, thinking of that theory, would she rather come across Miu Ishikawa and Ichigo's life or never know about it? She sighed, again.

Rukia stood up, wanting that stressful thoughts to go away. Far, far away from her. She really wished that she had an amnesia. One and only solution to stop this hectic brain-ransacking thoughts and images from destroying her.

The small woman walked to her husband's desk. That desk, she had sat behind it few times and the last time, that desk and chair had witnessed a sad show. She said her goodbyes to Ichigo inside this office, three months ago. Now, she was back. If little Ryuu didn't have that breathing difficulties.

His desk was still like the last time she saw. Neat and tidy. Every single items were at their positions. Nothing seemed to be out of order. Pencils and pens were in a couple of dark color coffee mugs on his desk. Neat pile of paperwork stood beside the single unit of laptop and phone. There was a new picture on the desk. A picture of their son, a day after Ryuu was finally discharged from NICU and a week before she came to bring the baby back to Soul Society.

Her big midnight blue eyes gaze tumbled on a white envelope on his desk. The envelope was standing beside Ichigo's family picture. Something on that stark white color paper really took her attention. Her name was stencil on it using a black ink pen. Her heart beats rose rapidly. A letter for her? From whom? She took the envelop, scrutiny the letters on it. Definitely not Ichigo's writing. The words were beautifully written on that paper with big letters. Ichigo could never do that, no matter how hard he tried. That carrot-top doctor writing was a mess, not even when he tried to write nicely.

She turned the envelope around. No sender's name. She decided to open the letter, since it was meant for her, right? It got her name on it. She tore the seal. Inside there was a few paper, neatly folded together. She took them out. A long letter to read. She went to Ichigo's chair behind the desk. She sat before started reading the letter. Her heart beat still increasing as she read the mysterious letter from a mysterious writer.

'Dear Kurosaki Rukia,' it said and she continued reading the letter from an unknown sender…

-----

A/N: So tell me what do want me to put in the letter? XD ... FOr those who still confused about this story, basically Rukia accidentally met a woman that she thought was Ichigo's misstress of somesort. Then, it happened that the woman was pregnant and she was diagnosed with cancer. Rukia gave birth to Ryuu Ichiro Kurosaki while that woman gave birth to Rukia Ishikawa. That woman, Miu Ishikawa, died after Rukia left Ichigo.

Do you enjoyed it? Thanks for reading the chapter that I wrote in an airplane at 38000 feet above sea level with a -59.6 degree F at 2.23am with the cruise speed of 590mph. XD

Please Review. Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 13

Like always, pre-beta-ed version. Enjoy

* * *

Renji stood behind a ceiling-to-floor window pane that divided the NICU from the hallway of level six. Ryuu was still asleep from the anaesthetic he received three hours before. He was breathing with the help of a ventilator. His small figure was exposed to the air. From he stood, Renji could see small heart monitor pads were on Ryuu's chest. The pads were connected a heart monitor beside Ryuu's small crib. There were more tubes and wires covering the small figure. So were the other infants in that particular ward.

It hurts anyone who looked at the children. They didn't deserve to suffer like that. No they didn't. Especially not Ryuu. That kid was supposed to be strong, healthy for the sake of his mother. Renji knew that Ryuu was the reason Rukia was still alive, still strong to endure the in coming days.

Renji took a deep breath. Then, he exhaled. Rukia now had found her love back, Renji was alone. His heart was close to anyone else except for Rukia. Damn it! Why didn't he confess his love for her earlier than Ichigo? He got plenty of chances since the days in Rukongai. But, in the end, the famous 'Ryouka' stole her heart. That damn bastard, he took her heart swiftly as he battle with anyone. Ichigo grabbed the chance that he got, not like certain red-haired man who waited, and waited until he lost her.

Maybe, he wasn't meant to be with her, after all. She was better off with Ichigo. They loved each other, he could see that clearly in their eyes. They need each other, even if Rukia said she didn't. If he had confessed his feeling during those time... things will be different...

His mind was brought back to earth when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned. Standing behind him was the father of the infant inside NICU. The man that he just thought about.

"Hi…" Ichigo greeted.

Renji only nodded. Then, there was silence between nothing. They said nothing, only gazing at Ryuu for a couple of minutes. There was nothing to talk about. Actually, there were plenty of things to talk discussed between both adults but somehow they just didn't want to talk. Not just yet. It did felt awkward between them. Since the first time they met, well, it always had been a chaos. They always argued about every single thing. They just argued over silly things like weather, fast foods and world. That had formed a good friendship between them.

"Thanks for bringing her back to me," finally Ichigo broke the silence.

"She needs you, Ichigo. She really needs you. Even after what you had done to her, she still loves you with her whole heart…" That statement hit Ichigo right on the spot.

"I love her, Renji. Don't you ever doubt how much I love her. She's just the greatest woman I ever met and I'm really grateful for that. But… I don't know. When I realised that I'd broken up her heart, it was already too late. I never wanted to hurt her feelings. I had seen enough of her tears during those horrible wars and I'd sworn not to let her tears fell anymore. I failed… I just wanted things to go back to normal…"

"I know… Just don't waste your new chance. This might be you last," then, Renji turned on his heels before walking away from Ichigo. His heart ached when he heard how much that guy loved Rukia… He wanted to be with Rukia, more than anything.

"Hey, Renji!" Ichigo called.

Renji looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks for taking care of them… I really appreciated it. Thanks a lot!" Ichigo said. A small smiled formed on Renji's face. Those wonderful times…

"You're welcome… Take care of them for me!" He waved at Ichigo as he paced away. His figure disappeared from a corner of the huge ward.

Ichigo turned his attention back to his sleeping son. He got his family back and he will not waste this chance. He will do whatever it takes to make sure that they'll stay right by his side. He couldn't live another if they were not by his side. He was too in love with his wife and kid.

"Daddy's going to take care of mummy and you. Don't worry about anything Ryuu. Just make sure you'll be strong and hundred percent healthy okay? Then, all of us can go back home…" he muttered. He stared at his kid. The heart beat monitor beside Ryuu's bed was beeping normally. Nothing was wrong right now and he hoped nothing will go wrong. All he wanted was his family saved and happy beside him. That was his one and only dream.

* * *

Her hands trembled as she unfold the three-piece letter. The first three words, 'Dear Kurosaki Rukia,' made Rukia realised that the letter was meant for her, written by unknown person, yet. Someone had written her a letter and left it with Ichigo. Maybe it was from Ichigo's woman, that Miu Ishikawa? She didn't know. If it was from her, Rukia really hoped that this was some sort of explanation letter not another heart broken news. She couldn't take anymore pain.

She took a deep breath. 'Please... Don't break my heart' she wished. Then, she let her gazes fell on the neat writings.

----

'Dear Kurosaki Rukia,

By the time this letter reaches your hand, I would probably died already. I'm sorry. I really wanted to tell you everything in person but my time in this world doesn't seems to agree with it. I truly am sorry.

I know your relationship with Ichigo had been cold ever since I came in the picture. I'm sorry. I never meant for things to be like that. But you need to know the truth behind our relationship. One thing for sure is that Ichigo and I never be more anything than a friend. Ichigo only helped me through my painful time because he felt he was responsible for me. He was just a great friend.

It all started few years ago when we were studying in medical school. He was one of the popular students due to his caring and sweet personality. Many female students had a crush on him and I was one of them, too. Once, I had confessed my feeling toward him but he had kindly decline it. He said that he already had someone very special in his heart back home. I was slightly disappointed but I did accept the fact that you're the lucky woman to capture his heart. After that day, somehow our professor, Prof. Tomoyuki had teamed us together. We worked together until the end of our lesson. During those time, we became closed friends but just a friend. We never crossed the lines. I respected his wish only to be my friend.

I was diagnosed with bowel cancer phase two when we were still studying. Ichigo knew about it and he had helped me all the way through. My parents had died before I entered the medical school and I had no more family members. Ichigo had taken their places because he said he knew how it felt to lose someone you love. I was really appreciated his help.

ichigo truly loved you. He always talked about you when I asked him. You were, and still are important to a guy by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo. He told me how you had captured his heart. The sweet things you guys did together sometimes envied me. I wished that I had a guy who would take care of me like he did to you. And that wish came true one day.

Ichigo introduced me to one of his friends, Ishikawa Takami. He was a great man, that was what Ichigo and I thought at first. A hard working man, an employee of a pharmaceutical company, good looking and caring. Then we couple and got married a few months after you guys did. Well, everything was like a fairy-tale story for me... only for a year of our marriage.

My husband suddenly became violent when his company fired him due to unreasonable reason. He began to hit and kick me all the time he was at home. He always went out early in the morning, went for drinking and gambling for a day of two before coming back. Then, he will hit me, asking for more money in the process. Sometimes, he even raped me. My 'hell' last for almost half a year.

I tried to conceal my marriage problems from Ichigo but he found out. I was badly beaten one day and I had some morning sickness. I decided to go for visit to the doctor and he was accidentally bumped into me that day. He was slightly freak out seeing my state at that time and quickly brought me to examination room. When he asked me what happened, I just shook my head. I don't want to trouble him anymore. But Ichigo was a persistent person. He kept asking me until at one point, I just broke up. I told him everything that had happened.

Ichigo was very disappointed at that time. He said that it was all his fault that I had to suffer. If he didn't introduce me to Takami, things would be different. That was what he said. He, once again, tried to take my family places to take care of me. This time, I prevented him. He already had a family, he already had a wife, you. So he didn't need an extra baggage of responsibilities. But he insisted. He had taken that burden up onto his shoulders, even after I had prevented him. He felt very guilty about Takami and I.

He became more caring and responsible on my health when my blood test revealed that I was pregnant with Takami child. When I knew about the news, my feelings were jumbling up. I didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. I was carrying a child from a man who had caused great suffering. I tried an abortion. I don't want a baby from Takami. But Ichigo had talked and advised me. The baby isn't guilty by his father's doing. Ichigo asked me to keep the baby and I did. Once again, he helped me through out my pregnancy. I felt like having my old life back. No more hitting and kicking. No more Takami. I lived my life the fullest for the past few months.

Then, you saw me with Ichigo. Ichigo told me that. I'm trully sorry. You were hospitalized after that, right? I'm very sorry. I never meant to break your relationship with Ichigo or anything.

Two months later, a few days before you left him, I was diagnosed with relapse of my bowel cancer. This time, the cancer had spread all over my body and nothing the doctors could do to save me. I only had half a year left to live, if I undergo the chemotherapy. If I don't, well... I only got a good three months, that was what the doctor said.

But, now I'm writing this letter, I don't think my time going to last that long. Now you know what had truly happened between Ichigo and I, I really hoped you could clear up your relationship with Ichigo. Ichigo and I relationship were never more than a friend. You are the only one in his heart.

Before I end this letter, I would like you togo back to him. I saw him suffered for the last few months. He really need you. Please, before I die, I really wanted him to be happy, just like before he shouldered the responsibilities that wasn't his to concern. Rukia-san, you're the one and only woman made for my best friend. Please, I begging you, just go back with him and make him happy.

Sincerely, Miu Yamada...

P/S: If my child is born safely and I died,, I would like my baby to be with both of you. I don't want his father to take him away. My child doesn't deserve suffering like I did.

Thank you...'

And by the time her brain finished deciphering the letter, two tracks of clear liquid rolled down her midnight blue eyes...

* * *

A/N: At last the truth about Miu Ishikawa, or Miu Yamada finally revealed... Is it okay? Or are there still some reader who didn't quite understand? Well, drop me some reviews and I'll reply it with full explaination.

P/S: I wrote the letter part, a day after I was released from hospital (I underwent an operation last weekend due to appendicitis) So the letter probably kinda nonsense...


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Like always pre-beta version. This one just some crappy chapter that I wrote down before I stopped this story for 3 weeks due to exams. Enjoy!

* * *

**Truth? 14**

When Kurosaki Ichigo entered his office, the first thing he saw was his crying wife. Rukia was standing behind his desk with one of her hands was on the table for support while the other trying to stop the precious tear drops from rolling down. It shocked and hurt Ichigo seeing his wife like that. He was somehow paralysed at the door frame; didn't bother to come inside. Was she crying because of him? Did he did this to her? He thought. Suddenly, the small woman lost her balance. Ichigo's train of thoughts derailed as he quickly went toward her. He caught her in his muscular arms.

"Rukia...what's wrong?" he asked. His voice was filled with pure concern for the wife. But she didn't reply. She continued crying and sobbing in his embrace. One of her hands clasped tightly on Ichigo's white doctor uniform.

Ichigo caressed her back, trying to calm her down from whatever reason that made she broke up. He held her, tight in his embrace. He didn't want to let her go. Not anymore. He will not waste this second chance that he got. He had felt the effects without Rukia in his life and he didn't like that feel one bit. It was too painful for him.

They stayed in that position for five minutes or so. Finally, her cry ceased. His physical therapy was working. He continued on caressing her back and patted for few times. Rukia had calmed down. Only sobs and occasional sniffs were heard. Ichigo released her from his hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. This time Rukia produced a nod for him. Her nod satisfied him, only slightly. But it was enough for him. Ichigo led her to the couch. He helped her sat down. Then, he went to a cupboard behind his desk. From the cupboard, he took a bottle of mineral water. He brought it to her. He took the cap off and handed the bottle to her.

Rukia took the bottle with a shaky hand. She drank a gulp. The water helped her calmed down. She took another big gulp.

"Would you tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

Rukia didn't reply. She just sat there right beside him. She didn't mutter a single word. Ichigo patiently wait for her to say anything. He was worried about her. Why wouldn't he? She was crying her heart out when he found her. To make thing worse was he didn't know why did she cry. He knew that he had broken her heart and he had sworn never to hurt her again. If she cried because of him, he couldn't forgive himself.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry," Rukia suddenly broke the silence.

"Huh?"

Rukia handed him the letter from Miu that had been in her hand all this time.

Ichigo took the letter. He quickly scanned the letter before reading it. Few minutes later, Ichigo became speechless. He turned to his wife, then toward his desk where a picture of Miu and some closest friends was decorating the work table. He turned his gaze back to her. Rukia was looking down to her fingers, fiddling with the mineral water that was half-empty.

Ichigo hugged her; surprised her with his sudden act. But she was grateful for his embraced. She took a deep breath of his scent. The intense odor of fresh menthol with a tint of cinnamon, It was really calming for her. Nothing else had this same effects on her other than Ichigo. She loved him even more after she knew what really had happened; disregarding that he should told her everything to her. He must had his own reason by not telling her. She shrugged the thoughts off. Right now, all she wanted was to be in his arms and forget about everything else other than their little son, Ryuu.

Ichigo held her in his arms. They didn't utter a single word. All they need was each other. Ichigo took a deep breath of her scent. How he missed to hold her like this. To be close with her and to spend his time with her. That was all he ever wished for after the three painful months in his life. Living without Rukia was hard and painful.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry. I should have asked you first about her. Instead, I accused you blindly. I'm sorry," Rukia whispered to his ear. She clasped his uniform as she tried to prevent her tears from falling.

Ichigo was tongue-tied. Rukia was blaming herself for all the bad things that he had done. Rukia, she never blame anyone else than herself for whatever happened. She always thought that she was responsible for things that happened between them. She always put others first before herself. That was what he loved about her.

He finally released her from his hug. He placed his hands on her shoulder. He looked deep into her midnight-blue eyes. Then he said, "It's mine. Not yours. I should have told you about everything. You are my wife and I supposed to tell you about her. I didn't what was I thinking when I shouldered that responsibilities. I didn't know why I hid everything about her. I should have known that one day you will find out about her and it will be a huge misunderstanding. But I was so stupid. I thought that it was my problem and didn't concern you. How stupid I was. I should have told you. I'm sorry. I truly am sorry, Rukia. Please forgive me. I love you."

By the time Ichigo finished with his words, Rukia was almost in verge of tears again. Rukia hugged him. Her tears damn finally broke. She sobbed in his arms. Once again, Ichigo stroked her back.

"Rukia, I really do love you. I love you more than anything. I really, really love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she mumbled.

Ichigo loosen his tight hug. He looked right into her eyes. He mouthed 'I love you ' before he brought his lips closer to hers. They kissed. It felt good- no it felt great. For both of them. It felt like fireworks exploding inside them. Something that they had no been felt for a long time.

They finally broke the kiss for oxygen. Ichigo looked lovingly for his wife. They cuddled on the couch. Ichigo placed his hand around her shoulders and pulled her close. Ichigo placed a long kiss on her strawberry-scented hair.

"I love you, Rukia."

"I love you too, Ichigo."

* * *

**A/N**: How is it? Drop me a review if this story still confusing. And a big thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Like always, pre beta version. This might be the second last chapter of the story before its finally closing down its curtain for the readers. Thank you for all the supports, reviews, and alerts throughout the story.

* * *

**Truth? 15**

It had been seven days since the day they made up with each other. Everything was settled between the two lovers. She finally knew the truth behind all Ichigo's doing. They may be irresponsible, unfair and stupid of him to do things like that to her, but she forgave him. She didn't know why, but she just did. Maybe it was because of the pain she saw in him after they met again. His eyes showed the suffering that had engulfed him. It was then, when Rukia decided he was still love her. And after the letter, she forgave him for breaking her heart.

Ichigo had his over-responsible attitude towards almost everyone who was closed to him. Kuchiki Rukia was one of them, when they just met. She had experienced that feeling of being inside his over-protectiveness cocoon. He never listen to other people, especially the one he was protecting. That was what he was like. The single good and bad ethic of Ichigo.

"Rukia... I love you," she heard he mumbled. Rukia turned on her side, facing the sleeping man beside her. A smile cracked on her face.

Since the things had cleared up, she had decided to be back to him. Now, they- Ichigo was sleeping right beside her on their own bed in their house. She had been awake while her husband was sleep. She couldn't sleep even if she was very comfortable and her eyelids were heavy. There were too many things going through her brain at that moment. Her life, problems that has hunted her marriage and their baby. Those were the main problems. Then, there were a couple of troubles left. Renji and Byakuya.

Renji might not be a problem, actually since he had knew about Ichigo and her. Well, Renji was the one who called Ichigo at the hospital. But Byakuya hadn't know about her being back to Ichigo. If he knew... Rukia wondered. Her brother was definitely going to show his wrath when he learnt about this. She sighed.

"What time is it? Why aren't you asleep?"

One thing amazing about Ichigo was he able to awake from the slightest sound came from Rukia but if it was a bomb going off right beside him, he only grunted. That was Ichigo.

"It's almost dawn and I can't sleep," her voice was barely audible.

Ichigo pulled her closer to him with his arm. He gave her a kiss on her raven hair as he took a deep breath of the familiar scent.

"Don't worry about Ryuu, okay? He's going to be just fine," he whispered.

"How...?"

"Did I know that you were thinking 'bout Ryuu?" Ichigo grinned at her. She nodded.

"You're my wife, Rukia and I know what you were thinking... Our baby going to be just fine. We had checked his condition before we got home, right? He was in extremely good health. He only need to stay there just for a few days left. Then he can come home with us," he explained.

"But I'm still worried and I really missed him," she whispered, almost at the edge of tears. She really longed for her first son to be with her. Well, she never been away from him after he first was discharged from the hospital.

"We'll go to see him first in thing in the morning. Now get some sleep. You need to rest, y'know," he stroked her back. He still have another hour to sleep before the alarm clock rang.

"Okay," but before Rukia and Ichigo could close their eyes, they heard a cry. It was little Rukia- or now known as Masaki Rukia Kurosaki. Their adopted daughter; Miu's one and only kid.

"She's awake," muttered Ichigo. Rukia smiled as she heard the cry.

"You go get her diaper and turn on the heater please," Rukia said as she got up and walked toward little Masaki Rukia's crib. She picked up the crying infant to her arms. The child's cry ceased as Rukia gently patted her. But Masaki Rukia didn't stop crying. She still weeping in her Mummy's arms. Something was bothering the little kid.

Ichigo walked behind his wife and wrapped his hands around her waist. He started kissing her nape, then he continued to her neck.

"Ichigo, not now, please? Our girl is watching."

"Don't worry, honey. She doesn't understand," Rukia could feel the man behind her grinning. Ichigo continued his disturbed 'work.' God, he really missed her. Everything about her was mesmerizing. When he lost her, he almost went nuts. Oh, how much he loved his Rukia. He knew that he had done terrible things to her. The price he had to pay was high; it was much worse than to fight with a dozen of Aizen. One thing he learnt when she wasn't there beside him was, she was and is his world. The reason why he kept breathing when he had lost her was the thought that she will come back to him. And he was right. They were destined to be together and he will do everything in his power to make sure they stayed with each other. Until his last breath.

Rukia only ignored his acts as she took a peek on the girl's diaper. Like she had presumed, the infant's nappy was almost full with- you know what.

"Ichigo, I need her diaper please," she heard him sighed. "Please?"

Ichigo finally stopped his 'kissing act.' "Alright. Be back in a sec. I love you," Ichigo kissed her lips before exiting the room. Rukia chuckled as her eyes followed her husband's figure disappearing from the room.

Then she turned to the her daughter. "Your daddy's is such a sweet guy, isn't he?" Rukia cooed to the girl in her arms.

Rukia brought her daughter to the bed. She took he girl's pacifier and gave it to her. It was to make sure she was quiet while Rukia mixed a bottle of powered milk. A moment later, Ichigo reentered the room. In his hands were a diaper and a change of clothes.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," She thanked him as she quickly took off the girl's clothes. Ichigo took a basin of warm water for Rukia to wash their girl's dirty bottom. It had been sort of arranged job. Rukia changed, Ichigo be the 'night-slave.'

Few minutes later, Rukia finally finished with her job. Ichigo took the dirty diaper along with the basin of polluted water and the baby's clothes. Rukia, on the other hand, picked the girl up and gave her a bottle of warm milk. Masaki Rukia Kurosaki sucked the milk intently as her mother lulled her to sleep. A couple of minutes later, the baby girl became sleepy before eventually fell asleep in her mother's hugs.

When Ichigo entered the bedroom, Rukia already put the girl back to her crib. Little Masaki quickly had fell asleep after finished a bottle of yummy white coloured-high-nutrient liquid.

"That was fast," said Ichigo when he realized the girl already went to the slumber land.

"Like you," Rukia smiled at him.

"Well, can I have my wife back?" he whispered- more like seduced her.

"You can, but it's already morning. Your shift started in an hour," grinned Rukia.

"Aw man! This is all her fault!" Ichigo pouted.

Rukia stifled a laugh as she looked at Ichigo. He had turned to such a sweet-innocent-like man since that day. Rukia knew why he acted that way. Ichigo was afraid that he will lose her again. "Now, be a good man and get ready to work, okay?"

"Can I take a day off?"

"No. Now get ready to work. I'll make you some breakfast," replied Rukia.

"Okay. But can I have a kiss?"

Rukia sighed. She walked to him and placed her arms around his neck. She smiled at him, "Yes, you can," she muttered as she stood on her toes to match his height. They moved their heads closer and they kissed. It was just a slight kiss at first before they deepened the kiss.

"I love you," she heard him whispered after they ended their kiss. Rukia smiled.

"I love you too, Ichigo."

Ichigo broke their hugs and looked deep into her midnight blue eyes. "Don't leave me anymore, please," he told her. Rukia knew he was sincere and really meant it. She scrutinized his face and read the hidden thoughts in his eyes. They all told her the sane thing. Ichigo loved her, trully loved her. His love for her was more than anything in this world.

She took a deep breath, as if she wanted to sigh. But as she let out the breath out of her lungs, she uttered the words that relieved he orange haired doctor. "I won't. Don't worry abou it. But... I think you need to hurry. The time's running. You going to be late for work." She smiled at him.

Ichigo grinned widely. He gave her another quick kiss before went to the bathroom for his morning shower. Rukia only shook her head for her husband's doing. Rukia knew Ichigo had changed. Changed to a much, much, much better person. A loving and sweet husband and father.

Rukia exhaled deeply. She was grateful to have stumbled upon such a good man in her life. Ten years ago, few days after she met him, only one thing came in her mind when talking about a certain Kurosaki. A pain in the ass. But who would have thought that they ended up with each other? Well, everyone actually. She still remember the day she told her friends about Ichigo proposing her.

_**Flashback**_

"He what!" shouted the group of half a dozen of fuku-taichous and a couple of taichous.

Rukia sweat-dropped as she produced a smile for her friends. They were at Kuchiki Mansion chit chatting with each other. It had been almost half a year since Rukia came back home in Soul Society. Now she was back, all of her girlfriends came to her home. They heard rumours about Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. Of course, the one who was very exited about this was Matsumoto Rangiku. She was the first one who invited the whole women in Gotei 13 to go to her house.

So, there they were, sitting in Rukia's huge room. Rangiku had made her told her about the rumour. Whether she wanted it or not, Rukia had to admit it. She also told them about Ichigo proposed her the day before. Like what you just read on top, the whole group was almost freaked out.

"When did he..?" "When is the wedding?" "Does Kuchiki-sama knows about this?" A torrent of questions hit her. Rukia only chuckled to the questions without answering them.

"How many babies do you guys want?" that was the always innocent 11th Division fuku-taichou, Yachiru. The room went to a pin-drop silent as all six occupants turned their attentions to the pink-haired fuku-taichou.

"Err.." the question was never answer as far as Rukia remembered when a certain dark skinned woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere at Rukia's veranda.

"So that kid finally proposed. Took him long enough, don't you agree, Urahara-San?" asked the cat woman.

"Yes, yes. Sure took him quite sometime, that Kurosaki-kun. Omedetto na Kuchiki-San or is it Kurosaki-San already?" the hat-and-sandal guy said as he fanned himself.

Rukia nodded, still feeling slightly awkward. Not long after that, the news about upcoming marriage was spreader through out Soul Society and the shinigamis flooded the Kuchiki Mansion to congratulate Rukia.

_**End of flashback**_

Rukia smiled to herself as the memory faded away. A sweet memory from three years ago.

Jets of water hitting the bathroom floor made Rukia came back to real time. Ichigo was having his morning shower and he will be out from the bathroom in fifteen minutes. Then, they would have breakfast together before they headed to their father's house, like always for the past week. A routine. They had to drop little Masaki there before they went to the hospital for the morning visit. She really couldn't wait for the Kurosaki Isshin's grandson to come home. Everyone was waiting for Ryuu Ichiro Kurosaki to come home.

* * *

**A/N**: And there you go. It might be weird and slightly T++ rated, but I can't resist to write some (crappy) IchiRuki moments after all the sad stuffs. Please drop me a review :D Next chapter will be the story's last.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** The final chapter of Truth? by BlackBrightField2007. Thank you so much for those who had been faithful from the start of this story. It all started when I wrote the first chapter for a fellow IchiRuki write, **Real-Kill**. This story is dedicated to her and my cousin, **ChibiKitty14**.  
A special thanks for **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**, because of that story is remake for the manga, I got addicted back to fanfic. I almost stop from writing fanfics until I got addicted with **Royai** from FMA.

Enough of me blabbering, let's continue to our final chapter of the story. Pre-beta ver. Enjoy!

* * *

**Truth 16**

He was sweating pretty hard in a cold room. The room was cold, ice cold to be exact as the air conditioner was in its full blast mode. The ceiling fan was also switched on to decrease the amount of sweat produced by Ichigo's sweat glands. Unfortunately, nothing had helped him. He was still sweating as if he was doing a marathon. But, Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't doing marathon or anything that required his physical power. In fact, he was just sitting in his extreme cold living room in his house while waiting for a certain someone to meet him. A certain someone that was a family to him and a very scary person. That certain someone by the name of Kuchiki Byakuya.

Kuchiki Byakuya had requested for a face-to-face meeting with Ichigo to discuss things that concerned Rukia. As a brother, Kuchiki Byakuya had been very protective to her. He had made a promise to his late wife that he will take care her one and only family, Rukia. If he failed, it meant that he failed her. Right now, all Kuchiki Byakuya wants was to face the man that had broke Rukia's heart. Byakuya had trusted Ichigo to take care of his little sister, and Ichigo had destroyed his trust. If that orange haired man wanted to have his little sister back, he must gained the big brother's trust again. Well, that was what Byakuya told him, a week ago. Since Ichigo was quite busy with his work and his growing family, he only had time during weekend to meet with that scariest man.

Ichigo sighed. Man, he was scared. It was as if he was facing a death sentence- well, he was. Meeting Byakuya, his brother-in-law, was going to kill him because he had broken Rukia's heart. The heir of Kuchiki had warned him when Ichigo first time met Byakuya for an approval on marrying his sister. It was one of the scariest time in his life. Just like this one. He still remembered all those moment quite vividly in his memory.

_**Flashback**_

The young doctor sat on the tatami floor, fidgeting. His palms were slippery with sweat. He was going to get marry to a woman of his life. However, her brother was going to kill him. When Ichigo Kurosaki confessed his feeling, Byakuya didn't approve at all. It took quite sometimes to get his approval, just to be with Rukia. Now, Ichigo wanted to marry Byakuya's one and only sister. He might be facing his... wrath, perhaps? Ichigo didn't know.

Then, the heir of Kuchiki family entered the room. The atmosphere was suddenly went cold. Byakuya shot him a death glare.

"So what is the purpose of this meeting, Kurosaki?" the name 'Ichigo' still didn't feel right to say. Kurosaki was much better for Kuchiki Byakuya to call his soon-to-be-brother-in-law.

"I... I..." Ichigo stuttered. It was difficult to find the words- well it was actually hard enough for him to talk.

"You what?" Byakuya growled to the poor man.

"Iwanttomarryyoursister!" the words shot out all so suddenly from his mouth. When he realised what he had just said, Ichigo quickly put both of his hands over his mouth.

Byakuya rose an eyebrow from the words that had just sputtered from Ichigo's mouth.

"I'm sorry?"

"Urh... I want to marry your sister?" This time, the velocity of the words were much, much slower. Ichigo was pretty sure he saw the guy's eye twitched after he said that. Then, there was silence. A very long, awkward silence between two men.

Byakuya was in deep thinking as he considered what Ichigo had said. Whether he going to let Ichigo to marry his sister or not. There were many things to be consider.

Finally, the black haired man gave an answer.

"Okay. It's fine by me, as long as you take a damn good care of her. Don't you ever break her heart! Or you'll know what's going happen to you," his voice was threatening him. Ichigo gulped.

"Alright, I'll try my best, Byakuya," replied Ichigo. That was... easy?

"I don't want you to_ try_. I want you to _DO IT._ Make her happy. She had been in enough pain already. I don't want you to be the reason she lost her will to live. She loves you more than anything..." Byakuya stated.

This made Ichigo's heart literally jumped out. Byakuya gave him the permission! He gave him the damn permission. It meant that he could finally be together with the one and only woman of her life.

"I promised..." Ichigo replied, with the widest grin on his face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the voice startled the owner of the name. Ichigo looked up. There, in front of him, stood the man he just thought about. Byakuya-nii-sama.

"Byakuya-nii-sama..." it still feels weird calling the man 'nii-sama'. It was just somehow plain weird and not to mention awkward.

The Kuchiki took a seat across Ichigo. Once again, they sat in silence. Just like when Ichigo was asking for his permission except for the things were different. At that time, he was asking for permission to be with her, now, the Kuchiki was judging him whether he still fit to be with Rukia.

"Ichigo," Kuchiki Byakuya broke the ice. Ichigo turned his attention to the man.

"I know it was Rukia's personal decision to be back to you. For some reasons, she managed to forgive all the things that you had done to her. I know it was hard for her. I've seen what she had been through when you did all those things to her. I saw how she suffered. It hurt everyone to see her like that. Everyone in the Kuchiki household and some friends. I was very furious with you at that time, when we saw you at the hospital. I was going to beat you, right there in the ward. Luckily, Rukia was there. She'd prevented me from doing so. You have to thank her for that," Byakuya stopped. Ichigo nodded his head, listening to every single word carefully.

"I still remember those threatening words that I said to you, few years back, when you're asking my permission. I _did_ ask you _not to hurt her feelings_, right? I asked you not to but you still did it. Why must you break her heart, Kurosaki Ichigo? Don't you remember that you promised me that you'll take care of her? Never to break her heart? Did you forget everything? Why must you took care of someone else when you have her? Why?" His voice became hard; he was trying to refrain his anger.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya-nii. I thought that it was my responsibilities to take care of my friend. I forgot that if Rukia knew about it, not from me, she will be hurt. I forgot how fragile she was. I forgot that she was and is my main priority. The fact that she is the most important person to me gone when I heard my friend's story. I'm not giving you reasons for those horrible things that I'd done to her. It was just... I never thought that things will turn this way. But no matter what happen, I love her. Rukia is the only person in my heart and no one else can change that fact. She had been inside here," Ichigo placed a hand on his chest, "for... who knows for how long. I just fell in love with her and I still love her, more and more everyday. I made mistakes and I wish that those mistakes will never happen again. I don't want to hurt her anymore. When she leaved, my world... they just crumbled apart. I need her in my life, Byakuya-nii. Please... I don't care what you want me to do, just please let me live with her and our kids. I can't continue this life without her..."

Byakuya scrutinized the face of Kurosaki Ichigo. It told him the sincerity in his words. Ichigo didn't lie. His eyes told Kuchiki Byakuya the pain that Ichigo had to endure when Rukia wasn't by his side. Maybe, just maybe, he will give this man another chance. A chance to gain back the 'brother-in-law's' trust.

"Alright... Since Rukia had forgiven you long time ago, I think giving you another chance to prove yourself, wouldn't be so bad, after all. But, if once again I heard or see Rukia heartbroken again by you, you know what you'll be facing!"

"Yes nii-sama. I will take care of her with my life on the line," sincerely he spoke.

Byakuya nodded. "We'll see about that... Until we meet again," then the stoic face man got on his heels.

"Take a very good care of my sister," he said before exiting the room.

"I will," Ichigo whispered to the wind as Byakuya already vanished.

Rukia watched her kids, Ryuu Ichiro and Masaki Rukia Kurosaki playing in their wadding pool. It was one summer's day. One _hot _summer's day. The kids were having fun time dipping in the pool in this kind of weather. Toys were scattered around and inside the pool as the kids immersed themselves in their own kids' world. It was fun watching the kids played.

She observed them. A pair of children that belonged to Ichigo and her. Masaki Rukia might not be blood related to them, but Rukia loved her. She had been taking care of that girl since she was a small baby. Masaki Rukia might be the daughter of the woman who had wrecked her marriage, but Rukia never mind that. It wasn't the kid's fault nor her mother's. It wasn't anybody's fault. It was only a huge misunderstanding due to Ichigo's... over-responsibilities feeling toward people around him.

She took a deep breath of the summer's air. It felt good. Everything had went back to normal for the last three years. Her life was perfect and filled with happiness, since then. Nothing was wrong. Ichigo had been a very husband and extremely good father to the kids, like she'd presumed. His loving and caring affections had coloured the growing Kurosaki family brightly. Their lives, filled with happiness, love and laughters. Sad moments were very rare in the family. Only laughters and endless laughters with a great deal amount of time to do family bonding. That was the Kurosaki's household.

"Hey, beautiful," the voice caught her off guard as a pair of arms suddenly warped around her waist. Rukia produced a smile. She knew they belonged to a certain orange-haired doctor-slash-shinigami-slash-father. She turned around to face him.

Now Ichigo stood right in front of her, grinning/smiling at her. He looked exceptionally handsome in his shirt and pants. His face, even with the tint of tiredness and exhaustion, still put up the best smile for his family. His infamous frown was replaced by a cheerful feature. No more gangster-look-alike on his face. Well, why would he kept that kind of scary face? He will definitely scared his little kids and get a disapproving look from his wife. Even Byakuya-nii face was always soften up when he came by to visit Rukia and his niece and nephew.

Rukia had made it all clear that she didn't want people with scary-killer-murderer-bad guys-gangsters face to be with her children. She didn't care whether it was Byakuya-nii-sama or Ichigo, if they ever try to put on that kind of face, she will beat their butts off. And she really did it. Once, Renji and Ichigo had a fight, again, and both got their gangsters face on. At the same time, Masaki came to her father and when she saw that scary face, well... she just ran back to Rukia and cried. The little Rukia kept repeating the same word for half an hour before her brother and mother finally shushed her. "Daddy and Uncle Renji is a meanie!" That, had caused both Renji and Ichigo a hit on their head with a powerful kick on their butts. Since that day, no more 'meanie' face for both of them.

"You were spacing out, weren't you?" He asked playfully. "I've been standing right behind you, for the past... let's see," he glanced at his wrist watch, "three minutes and a half, and you didn't even realise I was behind you."

"I was... thinking about something, honey."

"Me?" He couldn't stop grinning.

"A little bit, maybe?"

His face fell. "But... What were you thinking?"

Rukia stifled a laugh when she saw the facial expression on his face.

"I was thinking of you, dear, and our lives... And the kids and everything. Don't worry, I don't think about other men," she grinned at him.

Rukia stood on her toes to match his height. Then, she placed her lips on his. Their embraced tighten as Ichigo deepened the kiss from his wife. They stayed in that position for a minute or so before they broke for oxygen and when the _kids_ made some noises over the romantic scene of their parents.

"Mummy and daddy is kissing! No looky-looky!" Ryuu said out aloud to his sister. He had placed his right palm on Masaki's eyes.

"You no look, too!" the three years old girl exclaimed.

"I not look! I only peek to see when I can move my hand!" the boy defended himself.

Both Ichigo and Rukia laughed hearing the kids' conversation. Ichigo turned to her.

"I guess... We've to continue this tonight, huh? After the kids sleep?" Ichigo snickered and for that, he received a soft punch on his arm.

"Pervert!" Rukia muttered with a grin on her face. Then, walked to the kids.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert!" Ichigo ran after his wife.

That night, right after having their dinner, all the four members of Kurosaki Ichigo's family sat in the living room, watching some cartoons. Not just any cartoons. It was Chappy the Bunny. Everyone loved the white bunny except for Ichigo.

"Why do we have to watch this stupid cartoon, again?" Ichigo whined.

"Mummy, daddy's saying a 'meanie' word again!" said both kids.

Rukia shot the man beside her a death glare. "We're with the kids, Ichigo. No 'meanie' words, please?"

Ichigo sighed. Defeated. "Alright... But can't we watch other cartoons? Like Tom and Jerry? Or Ninja Boys or something else?"

"No! Chappy is the best, right, mummy?" It was Ryuu.

"Yeah, Chappy is cute!" followed by Masaki.

"Yes, Chappy is the best and it's cute," replied Rukia, backing up her children.

Ichigo sighed, again. He was hundred percent defeated by his wife and children. Oh, boy.

After a long one hour, the cartoon finally ended. The kids started to yawn and wipe their eyes, indicating that they were sleepy. Rukia already went to the kitchen and prepared some milk for them.

"C'mon, let's get you guys to bed," Ichigo uttered to them. Ryuu and Masaki already half asleep on the carpeted floor but they were too stubborn to get into the bedroom and sleep. So Ichigo had to carry both of them to the room.

He wasn't the famous 'Ryouka' for his bravery and reiatsu only. His human strength was incredible too. He managed to get both children in his arms. Ryuu and Masaki quickly put their heads on Ichigo's shoulders.

"Get some sleep, okay," Ichigo whispered to both kids' ears as the ascended upstairs.

By the time the three of them reached the bedroom, both children were barely could open their eyes. But the children were stubborn, they still refused to sleep.

"Daddy, I don't to go to bed! I want to play with my cars," cried Ryuu.

"Me too! I want to play with mummy." Masaki was quite close with Rukia and usually, they spent their night time together until late.

"It's a big no for both of you. You guys could not even open your eyes any longer. So why don't you get some sleep? We can play tomorrow. I'm not going to work tomorrow. How 'bout that?"

"Really?" Ichigo could see their eyes light up after he mentioned it.

"Yeah. I got two days to spend with you guys and mummy. So get some sleep and we can start play early in the morning," Ichigo tried to persuade the kids.

"Okay. Good night daddy," whispered Masaki as she kissed her father's cheek. Ichigo brought her to her pink-and-white color bed. He tucked her in.

"Good night and sweet dreams. I love you," Ichigo muttered. Few seconds later, she was already sound asleep. Ichigo turned to his son who had climbed to his bed, but still refusing to go to sleep.

"So, you still don't want to go to bed?" Ryuu answered with a shook of his head.

There was a knock on the door. Both father and son turned around. Rukia was standing in the door way with two bottles of milk in her hands. One for Ryuu and the other, for Masaki.

"She's asleep already?" She asked as she entered the room. She placed the bottles on a beside table between Ryuu and Masaki's bed.

Ichigo nodded. "But this guy isn't," Ichigo replied. Rukia looked at her son.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Rukia asked.

"I don't want to."

"If you don't get proper sleep, you wouldn't grow up like daddy, you know..." The same sentence she always used when tried to make the kids eat their vegetables, drink their milk and in this case, making Ryuu go to bed. The kids, especially Ryuu, always looked up to their daddy.

"But... I don't feel sleepy," he replied and he yawned.

The parents almost laugh. "Oh, that's the problem... Well, it's alright. But you have to drink your milk okay? It can help you to grow like daddy," said Rukia as she handed him his bottle of warm milk.

Ryuu accepted it. Then, without any suspicion, he began to suck the content. Slowly, the effect of warm milk began to take place. His eyes became heavier and heavier. Before he could finish a bottle of milk, he was already fell asleep.

"Wow... you did it," whispered Ichigo. Rukia only gave him a small smile. Ichigo tucked his boy properly in his bed. He pulled the quilt up until it was just beneath Ryuu's chin. Then, he bent down and kissed the little guy's forehead and whipered 'I love you' to his ear. Rukia did the same to both Ryuu and Masaki.

They got out from the room. Ichigo closed the door until it was slightly ajar, enough for the hallway light to seep into the children's room.

He grabbed her waist. She almost yelp but she gave him a smile. The face. She knew he was going to claim her promise from their interrupted moment.

"Can I have my wife back?"

"Of course you can," Rukia muttered to his ears. They kissed. This time, without the interruption from the kids.

"I love you Ichigo," she whispered to him after they broke the kiss. She leaned on his muscular chest and took a great amount of air to her lungs. The air around Ichigo smelled like...Ichigo. She loved his smell. The smell that made her feel safe and secure.

"I love you too. I love you Kurosaki Rukia," he whispered. They stood there in silence. Rukia hugged him closer.

"You know, now and forever, there are things that won't change..." Ichigo suddenly broke the silence.

"What's that?"

"My feelings towards you, who quietly taught the meaning of life... I love you Rukia. I really do," he whispered.

Her eyes were already filled up with tears and by the time Ichigo kissed her forehead, the dam broke.

"I love you too Ichigo..." she replied. Then, they kissed again.

After they broke the kiss, Ichigo grinned at her.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"I love you... Let's go to bed..." Ichigo pulled her into their bedroom. But before he could close the door, they heard an ear-splitting sound of a car passed by their house. The sound startled Masaki Rukia. She cried out loud.

Ichigo turned to his wife. Rukia grinned.

"I guess you have just to wait for me, honey," Rukia said with a teasing smile on her face as she exited the room and went to the children's room to tend the crying girl.

'Why they always interrupted my moments with her?' Ichigo sighed.

May their love for each other will forever grow. They had been through enough pain, both physically and mentally to be together. Now they had each other, they just hoped that they will stay together.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Don't forget to drop some review before you press the 'X' or 'Back' button! Thank you for reading.


End file.
